The Rose of the Great Shadow
by BlazingVictini09
Summary: In the past people say they would judge people by their appearance because of fear, but if an ancient family has finally resurfaced that either protects or destroys the world of Remnant. Join Team RWBY in their story of their lives. Slightly OP Ruby, Yang, and Jaune. Shipping changed. (Up for Adoption)
1. The Rose's Guardian Demon

**Hey guys Vic here this is the very start of my first RWBY series I hope you enjoy.**

**This will be a Lancaster pairing, and I don't own RWBY. Vic out Peace.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:0 Prologue, The Rose's Guardian Demon_**

Two young girls were cowering in fear as a bipedal black werewolf like creature with a white mask look at them with the intent to kill.

"Please anyone help us please." One of the girl said. She was 5 years old, with black hair with red tips, and silver eyes. The other girl was a 7 year old blonde with lilac eyes. The younger girl curled up to a ball to hide herself.

The werewolf pounced at the two kids as they scream in fear, not until something grabbed on its neck. The creature was clearly medium sized reptilian closely resembles a dragon, it has long spikes around its head, long sharp claws, scales as black as night, two curved spikes on the tail, scaly wings, and red slitted eyes.

The creature then held the werewolf's mouth with it's claws, then it pried its mouth open and spew black fire inside. It left it fall as it was dead, and looked at the two girls. It's red slitted eyes looked at them as they tremble in fear, but the silver eyed girl felt a sense of protection around the dragon and walked closer.

"Ruby wait!" The young blonde shouted at the young girl, but she ignored her and continued to walk forward. The dragon looked at the silver eyed girl with interest and began walking closer. The two girls were surprised to see the dragon skin reduced to a skeleton and a smaller dragon takes its place. The smaller dragon then sat down as the little girl crouch down to its eye level. The dragon then looked on her eyes and offer its hand. The young blonde saw the interaction and came closer. The dragon look at her but didn't mind at all, they were about to touch its claw, but a sudden shout interrupted them.

"Ruby, Yang where are you!" The two girls were having their hopes back as they heard the voice, they look back where dragon was, but it dissapeared leaving a burnt out symbol of a crescent moon. They wonder where the dragon was but the owner of the voice found them.

It was a male adult with short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He saw the two girls and gave them a tight hug.

On a tree branch the same dragon was watching the interaction with a smile on its face, it then got absorb to the shadow, and the shadow moved away with one thing on its mind.

**'Take care my young Shadow Rose and Dragonling, be stronger than me and the rest of my descendants in this generation of Drazers.****' **

**_Meanwhile _****_in another dimension_**

A young man was meditating in a small room, he felt a sudden change a smiled. He has black hair and golden eyes. He wears a white robe with gold trims, white pants, and leather boots. And the most intriguing part of his body is that he has short antlers and a white scaly tail with feathers on the end of it.

"The millionth generation has come back from that dimension then huh brother, good luck with your new students Amazon." The man said and glowed, and from where he stood is a large white Asian dragon with god fur on its place.

**"Time for the new protectors of Remnant be born" **The dragon then summoned a portal and went through it.

**_Back in Remnant 9 years later_**

On a cliffside a young petite girl is standing near a gravestone with a rose symbol on it.

**(If you know how Ruby looks like then I don't need to explain then.)**

"Hey mom I entered Beacon, I just stop a Dust robbery and I met the Headmaster Ozpin, I hope my team is great, but I wish you were here to see me." Ruby said sadly as she looked at the grave.

"Come on Rubes, Yang will pull my hair if we didn't get their in time." A masculine voice was heard behind her.

She look as she look at a tall boy in her half sister Yang's age. He has red hair in the equivalent color range of rust and light blue eyes. He wears a white button up shirt with green on the garter under a sky blue high collar baggy jacket, dark blue jeans, gray goggles with red glass on it, and rust colored boots. He has a symbol of a slightly opened vice going diagonally to the left and a wrench going diagonally to the opposite direction. on his back are two short handled Naginatas with different shaped blades in a cross position. The first blade is curved with a hidden blade inside it that is being concealed by a red moving metal piece to hide it with orange wave designs on the middle, while the other blade is more pointed with a hinge on the middle of the blade, and the handles are red with their ends with holes on it.

"Alright Reese just slow down were leaving anyways." Ruby said to her male friend. Reese was a great weapon smith he could make a ton of weapons and sell if he wants to. Both of them accidentally met when they grabbed the same weapon magazine, both of them fight a little, but became good friends and weapon buddies as they both respect their weapons as their own children.

"Yeah yeah I really don't want to hear Yang making puns with my name." Reese said with disgust as he still remembered the horrible pun she did with his name.

"Alright let's go." Both weapon nerds then left but didn't notice the movements on Ruby's shadow.

**I hope you enjoy the first impression of this new story, so I hope you leave a like, and tal to me in my PM. Vic out Peace.**


	2. Initiation, Teams, and Hidden Potentials

**Hey guys Vic here for another chapter on my RWBY fanfiction, there will be a lot of changes along the way if there's anything that needs to be change, so I hope you enjoy. Vic out Peace**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:1 Initiation, Teams, and Hidden Potentials_**

**_With Ruby_**

Ruby was having a bad day, Yang left her, she lost Reese when they were walking, and doesn't know where the initiation will start. She continues to walk and sulk until she bump into someone's luggage.

"You dolt!" Ruby looked up and saw a petite white haired girl with an appearance of a princess. She was a snowflake symbol behind her back.

"Sorry" Ruby said but didn't change the white haired girls attitude.

"Do you not know this is." The white hair girl then grab a small vial with red powder in it. "This is Dust mined and purified from the finest Schnee mines. Dust: fire, water, air. Any of this ring any bell."

She shakes vial letting a small red dust cloud around them, Ruby was about to sneeze, but was stopped as an armored hand cover her nose and mouth.

Both girls look from where the hand came from and saw a very tall man. He has brown hair which was combed very well from the front to the back and deep pink eyes. He wears a full armor except his head with a unicorn head piece on his right shoulder, a red cape, and a Japanese happuri with a single horn on the middle. Right now his face was twitching and his eyes were red in pain. There was also a black haired girl behind him with a bow over her head.

"Will you stop shaking the vial Ms. Schnee some of the Dust went to my eyes." The man said as tears came out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked with worry.

"It's fine my eyes just caught some Dust when I stop you from causing an explosion." The man said as he got a napkin hidden in his armor and wiped his eyes. Both girls then notice something moving behind him and it was a horse tail.

"Tch Faunus" The white hair girl then left and the black hair girl came closer to the now revealed horse Faunus.

"Are you alright Orion?" The black haired girl asked.

"I'm fine Madam Belladonna just a minor incident nothing to worry about." The now named Faunus Orion said. He then looked at Ruby. "Are you alright madam?"

"Yeah I'm fine, can you help find where the initiation will start I'm kinda lost." Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Don't worry madam here's a map and I already mark the location." Orion gave her the map that was hidden in his gauntlet.

"Wow thanks." Ruby said as he gave Orion a handshake. Orion nods and him and the black haired girl walk away.

"Okay I just need to go to the west part of the academy." Ruby walk away, with a blonde boy following her, and a black lizard with red eyes twitch at the scene and disappeared from the scene.

**_With Yang_**

The buxom blonde was sitting where everyone was ordered to be with Reese beside him checking the weapon he named Leviathin. Yang then saw her sister at the doors with a blonde boy with a white breastplate and jeans.

"Hey Ruby over here." Yang called out to her sister, Reese at the door as he saw Ruby he chuckled sheepishly, Ruby walk to where they were sitting and glared at them.

"How could both of you leave me." Ruby said angrily.

"Sorry Rubes I was thinking on visiting my little sister and I lost track." Reese said getting looks from Ruby and Yang.

"Really where is she?" Yang asked with Reese rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well she's in her second year already." Reese said gaining some laughs from the two sisters making him angry. "Hey! I was making a lot of weapons and I was only accepted this year."

"Sorry, sorry it was just so sudden." Yang said as she wipe her tears. Everyone was still talking and stop as they saw a man in his 50's wearing a black suit and was holding a cane. This was the headmaster Ozpin.

**(Skipping his speech)**

**_Night time_**

Everyone was in the temporary sleeping quarters till they pass or fail Ruby and Yang were in their sleeping wear. **(If you watch RWBY you already know) **Reese was also in his sleeping wear. He wears a gray sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. They saw the black haired girl reading a book with the horse Faunus keeping a look out, and they saw the same blonde they saw earlier wearing a horrible sky blue rabbit onesie.

"Hey Rubes what are you doing." Yang asked as she saw Ruby write something.

"Well I'm writing letters to the others at Signal Academy." Ruby answered.

"Is little Ruby miss her old friends." Yang teased as she got hit by a pillow from her sister.

"Yang" Ruby whined.

"Hey Rubes look over there." Reese called out, Ruby look where he was pointing and saw a girl with yellow green hair in a bowl cut, mocha colored skin, and gray eyes. She wears a white sleeveless tshirt and gray shorts.

"I-it's it's Cassie Winstron the greatest rule rebel is here, I still remembered the day she painted Atlas with cyan paint on TV, and how she never gets caught by the police since she's the heir to the Gale Glyph Tribe." Ruby said in excitement since she was one of Cassie's supporters since Atlas was so strict and needed some loosen up.

"Yeah those where cool I really want her autograph but I will wait for now since its still night time." Reese said as he laid back and took out one of his weapons magazines he brought.

"Hey can I have one?" Ruby asked and Reese slid one of his magazines to her, and she began to read.

"I don't know Xiao Long I can keep my excitement." Yang punned horribly.

"DAMMIT YANG!!" Both weapon nerds shouted to the buxom blonde making her pout.

"Hey would you keep it down, some us are trying to sleep." The white hair girl from earlier said.

"Sorry." Ruby and Reese said.

"Not enough!" The white haired girl glared at them.

"Weiss is that you love." Ruby and Reese look to their left and saw Cassie to them with a smile.

"C-Cassie you're joining here." This suprised both weapons nerd, they didn't know their idol have a relationship with this girl.

"Come on Weiss love do you think I would ever join one of Atlas's schools not on my entire life I could join those stuck ups, besides my uncle works here." Cassie said in a British accent. **(I know little)**

"If your here then..uh oh." Weiss paled as the same color her name means.

"Oh forgot you and Viola aren't in friendly terms with each other, and please do it properly I just can't stand how she looks at me like that." Cassie said with a slight shiver.

"Like what?" A completely emotionless voice came out of nowhere surprising everyone except Cassie. They look behind Cassie and saw a girl with purple hair, deep blue eyes, mascara, and a ring on her right ear. She wears a simple purple nightgown and fuzzy slippers.

"Hey Viola how are you doing?" Cassie said awkwardly. Weiss looked at her with fear while everyone recovered from their scares.

"Doing fine Cass I just wondered why you were here?" Viola asked with an emotionless tone that could freeze a lake. She looks at Weiss with a blank look but they felt an intimidating aura around her.

"Viola I-" Weiss was about to continue but Viola's gaze shut her up.

"I don't have time with you Schnee so good night." Viola said and left. Ruby and Reese clutch each other in fear of her tone, Yang felt she was getting suffocated, and Cassie and Weiss were shock from that tone that they could sense the anger in it. Cassie shook out of her stupor and sighed.

"Well Snowflake see you tomorrow and meet me at 900." Cassie then left and Weiss went back to her spot.

"Wow that Viola girl scare the heck out of me." Reese said in fear as he still clutching Ruby.

"Yeah I hope we never get to her bad side." Both of them gulp at the image. They didn't notice Yang laughing at them or the black bat with red eyes watch the scene.

**_The next morning_**

Everyone was in the locker rooms as Ruby was close with Reese and Yang, they saw Orion carrying a large lance with rifle parts along with the ribbon girl, they saw the Schnee girl talking with Cassie and a redhead in battle armor, and the blonde from yesterday which Ruby remembered was Jaune looking everywhere for his locker. They then heard a conversation between a black haired Asian boy wearing green and an eccentric orange haired girl about the teaming system.

"So this will be random we just need to stay calm and get this over with." Reese explained as he put Leviathin on its sheaths.

"I like the idea." Yang said and looked at Jaune trying to flirt with Weiss but failing miserably. "Well bad luck on Vomit Boy there."

"Let's go already." Ruby said as she drag Reese and Yang with her Semblance.

**_Cliffside _**

Everyone was on the cliffside with the Headmaster and his assistant waiting for the initiation to start. Ozpin explains how the teaming works making Ruby scream in distress, and how they enter the forest by falling making Jaune laugh awkwardly and raise his hand.

Ruby noticed Cassie and Viola's clothing.

Cassie wears a sky blue tank top with a black bottom seam and a yellow green W on her chest area, 2 red band near the shoulders, white shorts with green cloth loosely hanging near the holes, sky blue high heel boots, and gray headband with a strap of white cloth and a small strap of red cloth on the middle. She also carry a pike with her with with a shotgun part near the blade with a insignia of a downward spear with wings.

Viola looks like she got back from a rock concert. She wears pink shirt with stitches on them, gray shorts with stitches, a violet diamond necklace, a belt with a lavender insignia on it, and spiky violet shoes. She carries a 6 pointed pinwheel shuriken with the handle in a shape of a crescent moon.

"Uh sir." Jaune said awkwardly.

Ozpin just ignored him and said. "Good, Now take your positions."

Everyone was in a stance except for Jaune, and said blonde said. "Uh sir I got a-a question?"

Some of the students were launched by the pads on their feet. Jaune then said. "So, what is this landing strategy... Uh wha-what is it exactly? You're like, dro-dropping us off, or something?"

More of them where now being launched. Ozpin said. "No you will be falling."

"Like your giving us parachutes or something." Jaune said.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin simply said.

"Uh-huh yeah, what is a landing strate- EEEHHH-AHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was launched to the air with Cassie laughing at him.

"He screams like a wee girl." Cassie continued to laugh and was launched to the air.

Ruby looked at Yang as she winks at her little sister and has shades out of nowhere, and was launched to the air. She looked at Reese as he lowered his googles and he was launched.

"Let's do this!" Ruby shouted as she launched herself and has Cresent Rose on its scythe form.

**_10 minutes later with Reese_**

Reese was having a bad day, his partner was the Viola girl, and he was creeped out when he was around her.

"So what's your name?" Viola asked suddenly making Reese jump in surprise.

"Well my name is Reese Adel you?" Reese asked.

"Viola Lavender one of Cassie's friends." Viola simply said.

"I noticed your shuriken what can it transform?" Reese asked in curiosity.

"My weapon is a shuriken with the middle piece being a chakram part, it can transform to a round shield, and I named it Maelstrom." Viola explained getting a nod from Reese. They then heard rustling and behind them is a Ursa with the orengette from earlier riding it with the Asian boy running behind her.

"We should follow them." Reese suggested getting a nod from Viola as they followed the other duo.

**_20 minutes later with Yang_**

Yang was getting frustrated from the constant shenanigans that was happening with her partner Blake Belladonna standing behind her.

First her sister jump off a giant Nevermore, a girl riding an Ursa with a boy behind him and Reese and the emo girl behind them, Jaune and the redhead running away from a Deathstalker, and Cassie and the horse Faunus getting chased by a pack of Beowolves.

"Can anyone chill out a second." Yang said angrily.

They then heard a shout coming from where the Nevermore was and saw the Schnee girl. "How could you leave me!"

Everyone look at Ruby and she shrug, and said. "I said jump."

"She's gonna fall." Blake and Orion said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby simply said.

"She's falling" The Asian looking boy said.

On the trees Jaune saw Weiss falling from the sky, and planned on catching her to get her interested to him. He jump but fall instantly and Weiss hit his back.

"Ow my back." Jaune groaned in pain.

"My hero." Weiss sadi sarcastically. The redhead from earlier tended Jaune's pain.

"Great we can all die together." Yang said in a not so serious tone. One of the Deathstalkers ran up tp them.

"I got this." Ruby ran up to the giant scorpion with Cresent Rose not until her head felt huge amount of pain. "Ahh!"

"Ruby are y- Ahh!" Yang cried as she held her head.

"Hey Rubes, Yang are you alright." Reese asked in worry.

"Don't worry about that right now, they will be fine soon, we still have a problem here." Orion said as the Deathstalker that chased him and his partner Cassie.

"Oh I'm fired up." Reese said as his eyes glowed red and heat began pouring out of his skin.

"Let's go." Cassie, Orion, Viola, and Reese then charged at the Deathstalker. While Jaune and his group target the other Deathstalker, they started running to the ruins with Weiss carrying Ruby and Blake carrying Yang.

**_With Cassie and her group _**

"Charge in avoid the stinger, and aim for the legs." Cassie ordered and everyone nods.

Orion then set his Lance under his arm, and fired bolts of energy from the inside of his Lance. Viola took out her shuriken and threw it, and lastly Reese set Leviathin to double sickle mode. Reese weapons was now glowing with heat as he held the Deathstalker's pincers, Viola's shuriken manage to slightly cut the stinger, and it was taken off as Cassie cut it with her pike.

"Move!" Everyone looked behind them and saw Orion charge in covered by his Aura, he tackled the Deathstalker below and was launched up in the air. Cassie's pike split to two she held the bottom half on her right hand as a baton, and the top half transformed to a shotgun. She blast a couple of shots cracking some of the shells.

"Time to heat things up." Reese said as orange veins covered his arm and the veins on his eyes. His weapon's cap glowed with heat and he attached both blades to each other making the handle longer. He took a huge swing and the cut the Deathstalker's legs like butter, but the Deathstalker manage to hold Viola on her arm and cut it. Both Orion and Reese were horrified, and was more horrified as the arm moved on its own and crawled to Viola.

"That's creepy as heck." Reese said as he wants to barf.

"Focus boys." Cassie called out as her baton formed a long transparent green spike. She swiped her baton and cut the Deathstalker's pincers like butter. Orion finished it off with a shot with his lance/rifle killing it with it.

"We should move." Reese suggested and everyone ran to the cliff.

**_With Ruby and her group_**

Weiss and Blake continued running and carrying Ruby and Yang as the Nevermore still chasing them. Weiss and Blake trip on a rock as they drop the two sisters. They saw the Nevermore still moving and suddenly stop. Weiss and Blake felt something behind their backs, and saw black aura around the two sisters. Both of them have some changes.

Yang's eyes filled with so much hatred that it now has black slits on them, scales covering her arms, and long bull horns.

They couldn't see Ruby's face due to her hood covering but they see her eyes got a hint of red, she gains a reptilian tail, and black tendrils moves around her.

Weiss and Blake were scared of their appearance but could on their eyes the security on them.

The Nevermore shook his head and prepared to attack, but Yang quickly appeared in front of it and punched it with full force and an extra boost with her gauntlets. Ruby sank to shadows and quickly appeared under it and used her scythe to cut the bird Grimm's stomach.

The Nevermore fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Jaune and Cassie's group saw Ruby's and was quite surprised on Yang and Ruby's appearance.

"Reese love do you anything about this?" Cassie asked.

"Not at all this is the first time I saw it." Reese said in worry.

They then saw Yang and Ruby appearance change except the dark markings around their eyes, they quickly came down and picked them up.

"Ahh!" They heard Nora scream as they saw a larger Nevermore heading at them. They began to run for their lives not wanting to be bird feed. They continued running till they reached a ravine, they were basically trapped, they prepared their weapons to fight the giant Nevermore. They then saw a very large shadow above it and saw a giant black dragon with red eyes grabbed its neck by its claws.

They were terrified at the dragon but they saw how it takes down the Nevermore with its claws and start spewing fire on it, the fire died down as the remains of the Nevermore were gone. The dragon look a them and gave a very loud roar, the dragon looks back at them as it's scales are disappearing.

Everyone was shock as the dragon were a pile of bones, and above the pile was a very insomniac looking man smiling with his shark like teeth.

He has black hair, red eyes with black slits, scales covering his cheeks and arms, horns behind his head, and a scaly tail with two curved spikes on the end. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with a black dragon design on it under a black jacket with a red ribcage design around it with a crescent moon mark on his right shoulder, dark blue pants, and iron strapped leather boots.

He then start walking to the group of teenagers as they held their weapons tightly.

"Now now kids, do you want to hurt an old man like me that saved your life." The man said as they lowered their weapons. They then saw a VTOL flying towars them and saw Ozpin and Glynda.

"Are you children alright?" Glynda asked in worry as she saw Yang and Ruby tired bodies. Ozpin look at them and then look at the man with them.

"Hey Ozzy." The man said surprising everyone except Ozpin, he knows the Headmaster since when.

"Indeed it is Amazon." Ozpin said to the black haired insomniac. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yeah I still remembered you being shorter since I was gone." Amazon said as he grinned.

"Ozpin who is he?" Glynda asked as they saw Amazon did a whole 180 degree turn with his head making everyone look at him in fear.

"The names Amazon D. Ghaster remember it." Amazon said with his same smile and look at Ruby and Yang. "I'm those two's great ancestor."

Everyone was shocked as they look at the man he looked really young and he said that he was that old unbelievable.

"There's no way that you're that old you look so young." Weiss said gaining a nods from everyone.

"Well little Schnee your looking at a man that is over a million old." He said as he laughed at their shock faces.

"Please don't tell me your an immortal." Reese said but will regret in his entire life.

"Yep I'm an immortal alright and it sucks." He said with a frown making them shock and confused at the same time.

"We shall continue this tommorow we still have some teams to organize." Ozpin said as they ride the VTOL back to the academy.

**_Beacon Academy_**

Everyone was back at Beacon as they announced team CRDL (Cardinal), RWBY (Ruby), and JNPR (Juniper). Amazon was in a form of a black mouse with red eyes.

"Cassie Winstron, Orion Stallidon, Viola Lavender, and Reese Adel please come forward." Ozpin called out to the four teens as they went to the stage. "You four retrieved the black knight pieces. So you four shall be known as Team COVR (Clover), lead by Cassie Winstron."

Cassie jump in happiness for being leader, Orion and Reese where happy for their new leader, and Viola was neutral. Ozpin then look at Amazon in his mouse form as he knew what will happen.

**_Night time Ozpin's office_**

Ozpin is sitting on his desk while Amazon was leaning on a pillar.

"It's been years old friend, tell me that you are training this two students of mine?" Ozpin asked.

"You're right there Ozzy, I need to train them so they could perfect their control with it, I will not let two of my descendants become monsters." Amazon explained and sighed.

"Alright let's continue this tommorow old friend." Ozpin suggested as Amazon sank to the shadows, he look at his back and enjoyed the view as he drank his coffee. Something was not right.

.

..

...

**And done, that's Chapter:1 one guys I hope you enjoy, and go to my PM as I need some new scenes for Wrath of the Elements as I need to focus on my three stories, so I hope you enjoy. Vic out Peace.**


	3. Class and Heritage

**Hey guys Vic here, you probably who was that guy from earlier, well he's one of my OCs and he's my strongest OC ever, so here's his description.**

Name: Amazon D. Ghaster

Age: Unknown

Job: Dimension Traveler and Hero

Species: Half-demon Half-angel

Powers: Shadow Manipulation, Fire Breath, Bone summoner, Power Rage, and Organless.

Abilities: Dragon Form, Elemental Fire, Bone Armor, and Resistance to everything.

**So that's Amazon for you, so enjoy the chapter. Vic out Peace**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:2 Class and Heritage_**

**_Team RWBY's Room_**

Weiss and Blake looked at their sleeping partners as they were still tired from yesterday, they were already in their uniforms, but they still need to wait for the other members.They were still scared from their transformation, but they need to take care of them.

They then heard knocking and saw the grinning immortal outside their window, Blake walk to the window and opened it letting Amazon in.

"Thanks for letting me in little girl, I really need to look after my two new students." He said as his chest opened revealing nothing but the ribcage and the spine making both of them shiver in disgust. He then reach inside and got a blow horn. Amazon look at the two with a grin and said. "We might want to cover your ears."

Both Weiss and Blake covered their ears as Amazon pressed the button making a very loud noise that made Yang and Ruby jump in surprise. Amazon laugh at their expressions and fell on his back as he clutch his stomach. Ruby and Yang were looking everywhere because they were knocked out and didn't remember anything. They then heard the door slammed open as Reese ran at the two sisters hugging them

"Ruby, Yang you're alright thank Oum for surviving." Reese cried out as he hugged both of them tightly.

"Reese your crushing me." Ruby said as she was being squeezed very hard. Reese let go of them and leaned at the doorway. Yang and Ruby then saw Amazon in the middle of the room.

"Uh who are you?" Ruby said innocently as she saw Amazon grin.

"Yeah who are you, are you a pedophile." Yang said as she saw Amazon still grinning but his left eye was twitching.

"For your question Blonde. No I'm not!" Amazon shouted angrily for being called a pedo, he then look at Ruby and said. "For your question Little Red, do still you remember anything yesterday."

Both Yang and Ruby were confused a little bit, but answered.

"Well when I was charging the Deathstalker, my head hurt so badly and I was knocked out." Ruby said.

"Yeah the same." Yang said as well.

"Then the next thing I saw was a warzone." Ruby said with a shiver as Weiss and Blake looked at her.

"Wait! that was the place I saw too, there were people with wings charging at human-like monsters." Yang said making Ruby surprised, Weiss, Reese, and Blake were confused, and Amazon was grinning.

"You're right there Blonde, it was a war, a war between good and evil." Amazon said with a frown.

"Then I saw a kid with ragged clothes, his left arm and right leg were scaly, he has a tail, and cuffs were holding his normal limbs." Ruby said as Yang was surprised and explained that she saw that as well. They continued explaining their vision from the dragon kid fighting a female angel, about where they were transported to a new world and a white knight appeared, about the journey of the white knight with the companion of a young female doctor, a boy with bird features, a girl wearing a sky blue jacket, a pirate, a golem, a robot princess, an old robot soldier, two ghost, a female thief, and two dog-like creatures, about the end of their journey with the white knight split to three persons the female angel, the dragon kid, and a kid with antlers, about the travels of the dragon kid as he travels to different dimensions, and the last one was that they saw both of their mothers with the immortal dragon man. They finished their story as they saw Reese, Weiss, and Blake with awed expressions, and Amazon with a deep frown.

"The vision you kids was my past lives." Both Yang and Ruby were surprised at Amazon. "You see I was chosen as the guardian of the night, shadows, and secrecy, I trained my descendants for millions of years, I was always sad at seeing my family dying leaving me alone alive as the cycle, and now you're my new students and I hope you think of the offer."

Both Ruby and Yang were touched by his tale, a man that saw his family members dying in front of him as he walks around still alive from any world ending situations. Amazon looked at the clock and said. "You better get going you will be having class soon."

Both Ruby and Yang were tripping with each other as they prepared for class, few minutes later they were in their uniform.

"Wait what will we do with our room?" Blake said as she looked at Team RWBY'S cramped room.

"Oh I'll take care of it, just go to class already." Everyone nod as they ran to their class.

**_Professor Port's Class_**

The whole class was so boring, their teacher Professor Port was telling the tales of his youth, and only Orion with his happuri on his head was wide awake. Cassie with her precious scarf that she forgot to wear yesterday was so bored that she wants to drop a stink bomb in class.

Port then asked someone to volunteer on fighting the Grimm behimd the caged door. Weiss was about to raise her hand, but Orion beat her to it.

"Okay Mister Stallidon get your suit and weapon please." Weiss was slightly angry at the horse Faunus, but kept it to her selves.

Few minutes later, Orion is in the arena with his armor and Lance/rifle. Professor Port then explained everything for the class ass he used his blunderbuss/axe to cut the chain of the gate and releasing a giant Boarbatusk.

"What do you think the greatest threat of the world." Orion asked everyone making them confused, some of the students thought of White Fang while other thought of criminals. The Boarbatusk then starts rolling to Orion in immense speed. Orion continued standing in the same spot making his team worry, while some Faunus haters wanted him to get hurt. They then surprisingly saw Orion drop his weapon and let out his hand to hold back the boar Grimm, everyone think he was crazy till the Boarbatusk hit him and didn't move an inch making everyone go wide eyed.

"Arrogance, Greed, and Power is the greatest threat." Orion said making everyone confused, so he continued. "You think you could be the very best by just what you have, what you have given to you, from what you know, then you are foolish!"

Everyone was about to an uproar till they saw Orion piledrive the Boarbatusk making everyone silent. Orion then said. "This world is already corrupted from the thoughts of people thinking they are very important to the world which some aren't actually important to this world at all."

Everyone was listening carefully and trying to digest his words, Orion then elbowed the Boarbatusk making go on its back, and Orion continued explaining. "Humans, Faunus, or Grimms we are still looked to each other like monsters, this is not the true way of the Huntsmen, this is the way off a fool that only cared for himself!"

They then saw Orion grabbed on of the boar Grimm's tusk and actually pull it off, and stabbed the Boarbatusk with its own body part ending its life. Everyone listened carefully to his words and some were kinda disappointed to themselves like Weiss, and some were totally ignorant like the ones from a rich family, total douches, and Team CRDL. Weiss was thinking on the Faunus's word and she felt terrible for being a horrible person. Class then ended and everyone left the room.

**_Cafeteria_**

Everyone was eating lunch as they talk to each other. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team COVR are sharing with each other as they talk with their lives.

"So there I was on the highest point of Atlas, and I let go a hundred of balloons filled with paint tied to another balloon filled with helium to let it float." Cassie tells on her old pranks on Atlas.

"What happens next?" Nora asked excitedly, everyone was enjoying her stories as they were to funny, Weiss even laugh at her stories.

"Well I let it go for a few distance, and I controlled a drone that I got for my birthday to hit the balloons filled with helium, as they drop everyone below where terrified on getting paint on there clothes, shops, homes, everything was covered with my signature cyan paint." Cassie finished as everyone laughed at that.

"That was the greatest prank ever." Yang said as she laughs.

"She can really do the impossible, even her tribe laugh at her antics as they're pranksters in heart." Weiss explained getting a nod from Cassie.

"Owww that hurts." The group turned and saw a rabbit Faunus getting bullied by Cardin. Everyone was angry at them as they take Orion's words at heart, everyone felt domething dark as they saw Yang with slits on her eyes. She really wanted to beat the bully up, but she doesn't want to get detention.

"Wait a minute that's my sister's teammates." Reese exclaimed angrily as he felt his Semblance activating.

"Reese stay calm you don't want to burn up the school do you." Ruby said as she tried to calm down Reese. They then Orion stand up with anger written on his face, they saw him walk to Cardin making them worry. Orion was already close at Cardin and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey what g-" Cardin was cut off as he was being swinged like a ragdoll and was thrown to a window close to the ceiling. Everyone was shocked of how strong Orion as they still hear Cardin screaming in the distance. Orion went back to his seat with a smile on his face, totally oblivious to his friends shock faces and Yang's slight blush.

"Ho-how?" Weiss asked as she was so shocked at his strength.

"When you're a five year old and was trained to be a guardian to protect their client, I need the physical strength to do it, so I always ran to Boarbatusks and challenged them." Orion said making everyone look at him in fear except for Blake as she sweatdrops.

"You should ease up your training." Blake suggested.

"Nope still like to battle Boarbatusk thank you very much." Orion said sarcastically.

"Let's just move on." Yang suggested as she was still blushing of how brave Orion was to ever face a Grimm in a youthful age, so they continued eating they're lunch.

**_5 hours later_**

Team RWBY was now walking to their room as they went closer to the door, they opened and was amazed the interior.

It was now twice the size of the original, and has everything they needed, it has a large couch, a flat screen, a small kitchen, two bathrooms, and four doors with their insignia on them.

On the couch was Amazon with two people with him.

The first is a large bulky golem made of brown clay and granite, he has a jewel on his chest, and rock spikes formed its hair.

The second one is a young man with black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a fask on his mouth, a top hat, and a large coat that covers his body.

"Hey old man who are this guys?" Yang asked making Weiss and Blake flinch at her, while Ruby was confused. The two people beside him laugh as his eyes twitched.

"Well the big guy is Staglo Rocker but call him Granite." Amazon gestured to the golem.

"Sup" The golem said as he did a mock salute.

"The one being fancy is Calseval Remon." He gestured to the one with the top hat.

"A pleasure." He said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you, and what did you do with the room?" Ruby asked in wonder.

"Well I needed help, so I called these guys here." Amazon gestured to Granite and Calseval.

"So what can the both of you do." Blake asked.

"Well I control the sturdiest of all stones at my will, I could create many things with stones, for offense and defense." Granite explained as everyone looked at Calseval.

"Well mine is to create astounding mysteries in the world making everyone wonder everything, and making it difficult as possible." Calseval said to them while kinda disappointed at the explanation.

"And that I help with the expansion, Granite help with rooms durability, and Cal just randomly got all of the furnitures here out of nowhere." Amazon explained to them.

"And were also stay here for a bit." Granite butt in surprising everyone.

"Really awesome." Ruby said cheerfully getting a chuckle from Calseval.

"She really got that from your second son my friend." Calseval said to Amazon as he gave a sad smile.

"Uh what's your family like?" Ruby asked making Granite and Calseval flinch as it was very complicated for Amazon to explain his family, they looked at him and gave him a look of sympathy.

"It's alright guys they need to know eventually." Amazon said gaining nods from his fellow Elementalists.

"Well during a trip at the Nether Realms we saw a young woman weeping on a cliffside, my group wanted me to help her since I need to socialize with someone." That gain some laughs from the four girls.

"We want talk alot, she said that she was sad for being judged by her very tall body that she could destroy anything." Team RWBY wondered how tall the woman was and felt sympathy for her.

"So my group just plan a wedding without my suggestion, I got an aching back after that but we both managed, and I learned her name is Charlemara." The girls giggled as they imagined his reaction.

"5 years later my first child was born." The girls intrigued so he continued. "I named him Ackzil and he gained my ability of using his rage for power, then the next 2 years I gained a daughter I named her Charlotte, and she gain my ability of having no organs in the body."

The girls were quite grossed out at the ability, but they continued listening. "The next 3 years my second son was born I named him Belrick, and is born and gained my ability of using shadows as weapons or a way of transportation."

This shocked both Weiss and Blake, so Weiss said. "Ruby did that to the Nevermore when we were being chased."

Both Yang and Ruby were confused both ignored it for a moment, so Amazon continued. "then a year after that I gained another daughter I named Portucia, and she gained my ability of my fire. Then the next 4 years my last of my children are the twins of Meldo and La Meri, and both of them have the ability of using bones as defensive tactics."

"Wow I bet you're a good father before." Ruby said.

"I was but my job hinders me getting close to them, so I had little time with them." Amazon said with a sad tone, Granite pat his back in sympathy as Calseval just felt bad as the same way, and the girls were quite sad.

"They grew very old for years and I wasn't there to look after them, I was saddened by this, I have grandchildren then my children's grandchildren and so on." Amazon with a depressed tone making everyone cry.

"So I trained them with enough time I have till my next mission, and now this is my new mission: Teaching my descendants the way of the Drazer." Amazon said as he sighed with a slight pain in his heart. He then look at the girls and saw them crying.

"That is the saddest and amazing story I've ever heard." Ruby said as she sniffs.

"I know little Rose, but I can't let this bother me and I need to teach you something." Amazon said as he have a serious look on his face. He then felt someone hugging and saw Ruby hugging him on the back. "Thanks little Rose now take a rest for today."

The girls then went to their new rooms, leaving the old fossils in the livingroom. Granite then looked at Amazon with a smile and said. "You are either brave or stupid Drazer."

This got an eye twitch from Amazon, he then shouted. "Oh shut it block brain, I really want to move on, and maybe this will help me with it."

"We know Amazon, but we will still stay here or we will get hit by your troublesome partner." Calseval said as he shivered, and out of his coat is a scaly hand with a scythe appendage on his wrist as he held his throbbing head.

"Well better sleep guys I'm taking my basket." Amazon said as he transformed to a small dragon. Granite just shrug as he lay on the floor, and Calseval suddenly disappeared out of sight.

.

..

...

...

**And done so how did like my OCs I hope you like them, and what shenanigans will happen? Please check my PM, so stay tune folks. Vic out Peace.**


	4. A Day with a Brother's Visit

**Hey guys this is the ****third chapter of the series, there will a hige delay with my other two fanfiction, and I have writer's block in Wrath of the Elements so help me. ****Also here's the other Elementalist last chapter.**

Name: Staglo "Granite" Rocker

Age: 5,000,000,000,000

Job: Wonderer and Guardian

Species: Golem

Powers: Solid Earth based moves.

Ability: Stone regeneration and absolute hardening.

Name: Calseval Remon

Age: 980,200,000,000

Job: Informat

Species: Unknown

Powers: Makes the strongest illusions with slight clues.

Ability: Disappear, Reappear, and grab something out of thin air.

**That's two of them and wait for the others soon. Vic out Peace **

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:3 A Day With A _****_Brother's Visit_**

**_Team Ruby's Room_**

Amazon is currently making breakfast for the four girls, Granite, and Calseval for no one knows where he is. He just made bacon and eggs for Yang and Weiss, a tuna sandwich for Blake, and a plate of chocolate chip strawberry cookies for Ruby. Granite could anything, while Calseval prefers a full English breakfast. He then heard four doors open and saw the young girls wide awake.

"Morning girls doing okay." Amazon said as he wears a black apron.

"Yeah your cooking just smells amazing." Yang said as she sit down on the table with the others.

"Well sit down and eat." He then set their breakfast on the table. Blake and Ruby immediately ate their meals as they savor the flavors. Weiss look at disgust, but more disgust at Amazon eating 10 waffles in one gulp. Yang just looked amused at her ancestor.

"Breakfast already." Granite was now awake as he ate a bowl of cereal. Calseval then appeared as he ate his full English breakfast.

"Alright girls I'll be starting your training in Saturday since I will be wandering through town for supplies." Amazon said as the girls were disappointed.

"Why not?" Ruby said in sadness as she pouts.

"Well my training will be very hard, so I need to prepare some precautions." Amazon said with a toothy grin.

"Oh please how hard could it be." Yang said not amused at his explanation.

"My previous said that, and they were in a world of pain." Amazon said with his grin and a sadistic aura around him making everyone gulp in fear. Till a portal opened up and a female android with yellow glowing eyes wearing a white sleeveless shirt with G-16 imprinted on the front, and blue jean shorts.

"As sadistic as ever Amazon you never change." The android said making the four girls suprised.

"Yeah yeah princess like I'll listen to anyone." Amazon said with grin still on his face.

"Princess no, Queen yes, and I'll manage the girls while your gone Drazer." The android said with a sneer.

"Uh excuse me, who are you?" Ruby asked making the android look at her.

"Geara Archimedus at your service, and I'm here because I need to watch my partner here to lessen damage." The android gestured to Granite.

"Wait your a living machine?" Weiss asked in mild curiosity.

"Yes I am got a problem with it." Geara said with a glare that made Weiss flinch.

"Oh nothing this is just the first time I saw a true living AI with emotions."

"You'll get used to it, now move it Drazer or I'll bore a bullet in your skull." This made the girl flinch but remembered that he's unkillable.

"You try princess." Amazon said as he disappeared in the shadows when a bullet almost hit him. Ruby looked where the bullet came from and saw Geara having futuristic pistol out of nowhere.

"That damn lizard." Geara said as her pistol is being disassembled piece by piece and went inside a hidden compartment on her back. The door suddenly slammed open revealing Team JNPR and COVR with worried faces.

"Okay who shot that bullet?" Reese asked.

"Uh her." Ruby asked innocently as she points at Geara making the two teams confused.

"Uh are you sure." Jaune asked.

"Yeah what about it blondie?" Geara asked angrily as the two teams were surprised at her

"Ren that robot talks." Nora said excitedly as she points at Geara.

"I'm not a robot you brat." Geara said angrily as she glared at her.

"Uh Ruby who's she?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well she's a friend of our old man." Yang said gaining a snort from Geara.

"Calling Amazon an old man this got to be good." Geara said as she smirks.

"So everthings good, than I'll be seeing my little sister so later." Reese said as he went outside.

"Well let's talk about our selves till class starts." Ruby suggested and everyone shrug, and talk with each other.

**_With Amazon_**

Amazon is currently in a dense jungle as he tried to get pass through, he changed his body that relied in the environment, and chose a anaconda like dragon that has backward tusks and a furry face. He continued crawling till he saw a rusted door with vines around them. He quickly changed back to his human firm and he turned his hands to sharp claws that he used to pry the door open. He then went outside and saw a book on a pedestal with the light shine upon it. He came closer to the book and it has the symbol of a dragon that is chasing its tail, he grabbed the book, and left the room.

"I should ask Geara to upgrade their weapons." He thought about it and shrug. "Nah they will figure it out."

He then continued walking to admire the jungle, and hopefully beat up some Grimms.

**_With Team RWBY _**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and COVR are currently eating in the cafeteria as they talk about their days, Cassie talk about the times she pranked Team CRDL with tar and feathers, Orion doing some training in the Emerald Forest with the supervision of Doctor Oobleck, Viola doing nothing, and Reese as he told the time when him and Ruby hang out.

"Hey Rubes what do you think the old man will give us?" Yang asked.

"I don't know Yang and why do you call him old, I know he's very old but why do you need to be disrespectful?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah when you always call him that, he was twitching in anger." Blake said.

"Maybe in runs in the family when they get insulted." Reese said as everyone smirk except Yang and Ruby.

"I only get angry when someone calls Crescent Rose a thing." Ruby pouted.

"And I'm not that bad." Yang said and got dry looks from both weapons nerd. "Okay a little." This got more dry looks. "Alright alright I'm quick tempered so what!"

Blake giggled and said. "You're really easy to rile up."

They then stop laughing as Yang slowly grew horns and her eyes were slitted.

"Okay I'll stop talking." Blake said as she ducked under the table. Ruby just realized something.

"Wait why didn't we ask Geara to upgrade our weapons, I mean how did her weapons do that." Ruby said and everyone quickly went back to Team RWBY's room.

**_5 hours later_**

Ruby and the gang made it to the room and begged for some upgrades, it took a lot of time of bribing, and puppy eyes from Ruby to make her give up. They were currently waiting at the livingroom as Geara was in the forge that was made when they were not looking. They then heard the door from the forge open and saw Geara with a bag of weapons.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Geara asked.

"Oh me me." Ruby jumped in happiness as she was already in front of her. Geara then gave her a very long bladed one sided sword with a sniper parts on it making Ruby look disappointed. "Is that it."

Geara chucked and said. "Press the button on the handle"

Ruby then pressed the button and the handle then extended very long along with the sniper barrel, the blade then went to scythe mode, and the handle gain a gun grip. Ruby marveled the size as it was longer than the original.

"Thank you! Thanks you!" Ruby gleefully shouted as she hugged Geara very hard.

"So who's next" Yang then went forward. Geara gave her a pair of gold bracelets with 3 Zircon gems on each bracelet. Yang wear it and it was very light.

"Now hit your fist with each other." Yang then hit both of her arms, and the bracelets then formed gauntlets around her arm and shoulder, and shotgun parts on the lower arms. Yang thanked her and went back to her seat to admire her weapon.

Weiss then stood up and got a more longer rapier with bow parts on it, she pressed the button on it and the bow parts then opened as it uses energy as the string. Weiss gave a nod as she went back to her seat.

Blake then came forward and got the same look of her weapon but got more canisters for Dust, and as she turned her sword to gun mode it got its own energy chain. Blake gave a silent thanks as she went back to her seat.

Jaune got a shield grip that with a press of a button a lion head shape energy shield appeared, and his sword is an energy sword.

Pyrrha got a shield that has hidden blades in it, and a spear that transformed to a heavy sniper.

Nora got the same weapon but can use Dust with minimum effort, that could transform to a grenade launcher with remote control explosives making her think of how she will use it in battle

And Ren got an automatic sub machine guns with retractable grips and fire more shots than before.

Team COVR didn't want any changes on their weapons since Cassie didn't want to disrespect the clan by changing the weapons that is been pass for millenniums, Orion already got used to his and didn't want any modifications, Viola is still Viola, while Reese really want his own modifications.

Amazon then came out of nowhere with the book he brought with.

"So what did I missed?" Amazon asked gaining some looks from everyone, he then saw the upgraded weapons and kinda feel dumbfounded for jinxing himself.

"What's with the book?" Ruby asked making Amazon get out of her stupor.

"Well you need to read this first, so you could learn more about the family abilities." Amazon making Yang and Ruby groan. "Don't it gots a lot of instructions and pictures so you could mimic the form."

Yang and Ruby is kinda happy with that, and took the book to Ruby's room to read it. The other teams then went for their own rooms to study. Weiss and Blake sat down on the couch and examined there weapons.

"Find anything Drazer?" Geara asked.

"None but I have some suspicions, and I will continue." Amazon said as he sunk to the shadows.

"You better you stupid lizard." Geara said as she sat on the couch.

**_Unknown Location_**

Roman Torchwick a full time criminal, is currently managing all of items they got from their heists. They were already set all of the goods in the cargos as they were moving everything in the ship.

"Oh alright double time, we this shipments be sended there." Roman ordered and everyone hasten their work. They already starting loading every single cargo, till a loud scream was heard.

"What was that?" Roman asked till another scream was heard, a drop of red liquid then land in front of Roman, he looked up and saw a mauled up White Fang grunt. Everyone panicked as they start escaping the area.

"Run!" A random grunt shout in terror, scream of terrors filled the area as they tried to escape.

"Ah! monster." Another grunt shouted and point at one of the girders. They saw a small three headed dragon that glared at them with red eyes. Everyone panicked more as they saw the creature and thought of it as a Grimm, and tried shooting it but its scales are completely bulletproof.

"Neo we need to get out of here!" Roman called out and a petite girl with heterochromia, and pink, white, and brown colared hair holding a parasol. As she saw the dragon she starts quivering in fear, she went for Roman as fast as she could, but she was tackled on the ground by the same dragon.

"Neo!" Roman yelled in worry for his partner. Neo looked at the dragon's eyes and was quite scared, but felt safe. The dragon looked at her carefully and ignored her as it dive down to the water. Everyone sigh in relief but a giant snake like monster came out of the monster with draconic parts and razor sharp fangs, everyone screamed again as the giant monster sunk the whole ship with its body, and disappeared from everyones sight underwater. Everyone looked at the carnage and are quite scared from it coming back.

"Cinder will not like this one bit." Roman said to himself as he held his head as he was stressed out. Neo looked at the carnage and thought of following the dragon to feel that security that she felt, but where could it be.

**_The next day_**

Everyone in Beacon is now in Forever Falls to collect some sap from the trees, Team RWBY, and COVR saw that Jaune was following Team CRDL, and looked at the rest of Team JNPR.

"We don't know either, we're not quite sure what happened, but we know that Jaune is a part of Cardin's bullying." Ren said making the two other teams seeth in rage.

"Mr. Winchester better watch his back, or I'll send him twice the miles I threw him." Orion said in a serious tone, he will teach Cardin a lesson.

"Oh no I want him to burn." Reese suggested as his Semblance is slightly activated as the grass he stepped on is being burned.

"Oh get in line." Yang said as she felt her Drazer genes kicking up, she and Ruby learned a lot of moves from the journal, and are quite happy in their progress.

"But we will get in trouble if we do, and we need evidence that Cardin was bullying him." Pyrrha said in worry, but this didn't help the cause.

"If something goes wrong Viola will follow them." Cassie suggested as she points to the emotionless zombie.

"Fine but if something went wrong I'll turn them to burning puddles." Reese said as his Semblance turned off.

**_With Jaune and Team CRDL_**

Jaune is currently holding 6 jars of sap, and he's quite allergic to it. He really blame himself for being a coward, he just wants to be brave like Orion, Yang, or Cassie, and he needs to fix his relationship with Pyrrha. He also got jars of Grimm like wasp.

"Alright Jauney boy just throw one of those jars to them." Cardin ordered as he points to Pyrrha and Orion.

"Why?" Jaune asked in worry.

"Because those two embarrassed me and I want pay back." Cardin said in rage as he recall those times especially when Orion threw him so high. Jaune felt anger cross within his body, he didn't want to be part of this, but he's to scared.

"So throw it!" Cardin ordered. That was the last draw.

"No!" Jaune shouted at Cardin.

"What did you just say?" Cardin demanded as he clutched his mace.

"I will never follow you again Cardin even if I'm kicked out of Beacon I will not betray my team's trust." Jaune said as a faint white glow appeared on him.

Cardin was angry at Jaune and swung his mace downward. Jaune crossed his arms and braced for impact.

Crack.

He didn't feel the impact and saw what happened, in front of him as glyph like shield that completely broke Cardin's mace to pieces, he was surprised at this and thought of it as a part of his Semblance. He then felt something running behind him and saw Dove ready to punch him, suddenly a white scaly tail with white fur appeared on Jaune's bottom spine and quickly trip Dove.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Sky called out as an Ursa came out of the bushes. Russel and Dove heard the call and began running, but Cardin trip.

**_With Ruby and the gang 1 minute later_**

Ruby was calmly collecting some sap and heard.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Everyone turn and saw Russel, Dove, and Sky running from the treeline.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"An Ursa came out of nowhere, and Cardin and Jauney are there." Russel explained making everyone worry at the two.

"Guys call Mrs. Goodwitch, Pyrrha let's go." Then both redheads went to Jaune's location.

**_With Jaune and Cardin_**

Jaune hold tightly his upgraded Crocea Mors as he battled the Ursa, his tail and ability of energy shields were completely gone, and left with his weapons. He still have bad swordsmanship but he still could pull up a wallop. The Ursa tried to slash the shield but getting no result, so it kept attacking. Jaune's body then gave a faint white glow that is being transported to his blade, he gave a strong swing, and it cut the Ursa's head like butter.

"Doing good Arc." Cardin and Jaune jump from fright and saw Viola standing near the trees.

"Viola stop doing that!" Jaune said in anger.

"Jaune!" He then heard two shouts of worry as he was tackled by two redheads.

"Ruby, Pyrrha please get off my body it hurts." Jaune said in pain as the two girls get off him.

"Sorry." Both of them said.

"Yeah its alright, and I'm sorry about last night Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Don't worry Jaune I forgive you." Pyrrha said as Jaune smile.

"Alright children time to go back!" They heard Goodwitch and gathered up, Jaune went closer to his partner and said.

"So the training is still available?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha giggled and accepted.

**_With Amazon _**

Amazon is in front of Summer Rose's grave, he felt saddened for being their to save her, but he will redeem himself. A blue portal then appeared on his left, and a man with black hair and antlers wearing a white robe came out.

"Nice to see you again brother." The antlered man said.

"Nice to see you to Nile, now what is my little brother doing here?" Amazon asked and Nile kinda feel like pouting when he heard that, but kept it in.

"I feel one of my children's energy here brother, and I want to teach them my ways." Nile explained as looked at Summer's grave with a sad look.

"Don't worry Nile let's just go to the dorms." He then sunk to the shadows, while Nile flashed away.

**_In Team RWBY's Room Night time_**

Geara is enjoying watching some of the shows on the TV, Granite was on the floor sleeping, the four girls were sleeping in their rooms, and Calseval was nowhere in sight. She then heard the door opened and saw Amazon and an old friend.

"Amazon you're finally here." Geara said as she looked at the two Drazers.

"Oh suck it up, I'm going to my basket." Amazon said as he transformed and went for his usual spot.

"It's nice to see you again Geara." Nile said happily.

"You to as well little lizard." Geara said with a smile as she said that.

"Can I please take a break to that nickname." Nile pleaded as he taken really bad with that verbal jab.

"Nope." Geara said as she saw Nile crouching on a corner as a rain cloud was above him. "Come on go to sleep we still need to find your new students."

Nile then transformed to a small white baby deer as he slept at one edge of the couch, Geara then checked every room as she shut her system down, and was excited for tommorow.

.

..

...

...

**Okay that's for this chapter, now does anyone have an idea for Wrath of the Elements because I don't, and also like the chapter and see you soon. Vic out Peace **


	5. No Pain, No Gain

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter. I have quite a little trouble here since I am slowly getting less scenes, so help me. And here's the characters from last chapter.**

Name: Geara Archimedus

Age: 6,000,000,000

Job: Marksman

Species: 1st generation android

Powers: Metal bending

Ability: High Resistance, High Speed, and perfect precision

Name: Nile D. Willow

Age: Unknown

Job: Seer, Protector

Species: Half-demon Half-angel

Powers: Rune shields, Healing, and slight fortune telling

Ability: Dragon Form, Light teleportation, and Self healing

**That's two of them so enjoy the chapter. Vic out Peace**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:_****_4 No Pain, No Gain_**

**_Streets of Vale_**

Team RWBY along with Team COVR are currently admiring the beautiful decorations that was added on the streets, Weiss is talking with Cassie about Atlas, Reese and Ruby were talking about weapons, Yang and Orion are having a small chat, and Blake and Viola were reading a book.

"You know Gruncle Nile is very nice." Ruby said as they remembered their first meeting.

**_Flashback_**

_Ruby yawned as she stood up on her bed, she walked up to her door as she wants her morning cookies and milk. She opened the door and saw a cute white baby deer sleeping on the couch along with Geara. She ran to the poor deer as she cuddles it._

_"OH MY OUM YOUR SO CUTE!!!" She continued straggling as the small dewr tried to escape, the deer then glowed and was replaced by a little boy with black hair and antlers._

_"AMAZON HELP ME!!" The little shouted as Amazon come by and snickered at the scene. "STOP LAUGHING ME WHAA!!!"_

_"Ruby let go of the kid." Amazon ordered as Ruby let go of the small kid, the kid then ran off to Amazon and hide behind his leg._

_"Who's the little guy?" Ruby asked as she was so consumed by his cuteness. She then heard three doors opened and saw the rest of her team, look at the cute boy as they tried to stop themselves from hugging him._

_"Well Ruby this is my little brother." Amazon making them surprised and more surprised as they saw the kid transform to a teenager now with a furry dragon tail._

_"Hello" The teenager said shyly and the girls tried to stop themselves from hugging the cute boy to death._

_"How many siblings do you have?" Yang asked._

_"Well my family is consisted of 8 brothers including me and him, and 4 sisters." Amazon explained and everyone was shocked again._

**_Flashback ended_**

They continued asking him questions till he threatened them to stop. They were right near the docks and Yang said.

"Remind me why are at the docks again?" She must followed and didn't know why.

"Yeah it smells like fish." Ruby said.

"Well we're near the docks, and there selling some fish their." Reese explained.

"Well Yang if you must know students from Haven, Atlas, and Shade are coming here for the Vytal Festival, and I wish meet them and also welcome them." Weiss explained.

"She wants to know who we compete." Blake and Orion said at the same time and the heiress tried to deny it.

"I just hope nothing will go wrong." Reese said and he knows he jinx himself.

"Hey what happened there?" Cassie asked as they turn and saw a wrecked Dust shop.

"Do you think the White Fang did this?" Ruby asked.

"Well it might but there's a lot of criminals there including that Torchwick we saw on the news." Orion said not wanting to cause a huge argument here.

"Hey get back here you no good stowaway!" A cop shouted as they chase a blonde teen with a monkey tail as he passed the two teams.

"Wukong what did you this time!" Everyone was surprised at Orion as he didn't told his past, but this was clearly different.

"Uh Orion do you know him?" Blake asked knowing his friend didn't tell her this.

"*sigh* He's Sun Wukong a mischievous troublemaker I met when I was traveling Mistral three years ago, and a student from Haven." Orion explained.

"I'm not a no good stowaway I'm a good stowaway." The Monkey Faunus shouted at the cops as he throw a banana peel at one, and ran.

"Quick after him!" Weiss ordered as everyone followed her except Cassie and Viola. Both of them look at each other and Cassie said.

"Wanna go to Simple Wok." Cassie suggested to her emotionless friend, Viola shrug and both of them went to the oopposite direction.

**_With the rest_**

Weiss and the rest of the gang were trying to catch the Monkey Faunus till she bump to someone, she looked up and saw a orange haired girl with freckles and a bow on her head.

"Sorry about that." Weiss said.

"Salutation..." The girl stopped as she saw Reese, and said man is gawking.

"P-Penny." Team RWBY and Orion are suprised at the male weapon fanatic.

"Master!" The girl suddenly embraced Reese as she was whimpering.

"My little girl!" Reese shouted as he embraced the girl, while everyone looked at the scene with shock faces. Reese then said. "How! I thought I destroyed everything when I left?"

This made everyone confused, so Penny said "Mr. Ironwood found me."

"Wait Uncle Ironwood found you." Everyone was jaws drop as they heard this, the male weapon is related to Atlas' Headmaster.

"I'm so confused." Ruby said as she saw the interaction.

"I'm confused as well Ruby this was just a coincidence." Reese admitted.

"So what may I do Master Vanderweld?" Penny asked as Reese froze up, and everyone was more confused.

"Vanderweld as in Vanderweld Forgery and Engineering, the most infamous company now a company of jokes, what is going on Reese?" Weiss asked. The Vanderweld were great weapon smiths, there were very creative to their weapons, not until the next heir of the company is completely destroying the family name because his of his lack of creativity.

"Later we will talk about this later, Orion and Blake go chase that Monkey Faunus, while the rest of us will go somewhere." Reese ordered as they did everything.

**_2 hours later_**

Everyone minus Orion and Blake is in an alleyway with no witnesses around.

"All right talk." Yang demanded as she felt angry from being lied at.

"Alright alright I'm telling, My real name is Reese Vanderweld." Reese admitted with anger and everyone gasp in surprise.

"Why didn't tell you us about this?" Ruby asked as she felt betrayed.

"Yeah you sound very angry you heard your family name." Weiss said as she looked at Reese skeptically.

"Its just never came up in my mind, I was scared, and my old life gave me the greatest pain in my life that day." Reese admitted in anger as his Semblance activated on its own and its burning the ground. Everyone was surprised at this as they could never see him in pain instead of his usual attitude.

"What did happen on that day?" Yang asked as she saw Penny hugging Reese.

"*sigh* Well it all started 5 years ago." Reese said as he tried to remember.

**_Flashback_**

_A young Reese that didn't have his signature goggles is running across the Vanderweld manor with a look of fear on his face, he reached a double sided door and burst through it. He saw inside is a ballroom filled with people and a stage with two people on it._

_The first one is a woman in her thirties with long_ _red hair_ _with the same coloring and yellow eyes. She wears she wears a full on business suit and glasses._

_The second is one is a teenage boy in his sixties with dark black hair and yellow eyes. He wears black polo shirt, dark blue pants, red sneakers, and shades on top of his head._

_"Mom what's going on here?" Reese asked in fear of any outcome, and felt his body temperature increasing._

_"Well Reese your brother will now be the next heir because of his designs." His mother said._

_"What designs?" Reese asked and saw the holographic blueprints and was now furious. He then yelled out. "You thief this is my designs you stole them from me!"_

_Everyone gasp from the sudden outburst. Reese's mother asked. "What lies are you speaking of Reese this are your brother's designs and I'm sure of it."_

_"Liar you don't even care about me you crooks, I made this designs with my very mind and you call me a liar!" Reese felt his temperature increase more as he saw the people surrounding him sweat a lot._

_"Like you could do better than me." Reese's brother said with a smug smile._

_And that was the law draw, a burst of lava then came out of the door and everyone ran away in fear, the furniture that was set in the room were burning and smoke covers the ceiling. They then saw Reese with his arms radiating with heat._

_"You will PAY!!!" Reese shouted in anger as he changed the flow of lava and burned the collected blueprints that was on the corner of the room._

_"NO!!" Reese's mother shouted she then looked at her son and shouted. "What have you done you imbecil!"_

_"Destroying that should not be stolen or never had been made again!" Reese roared as the lava flowed to the back doors with the weapons that he designed, he then used the lava as a platform and went outside the room, along the way he saw a mint haired girl with deep red eyes looked at him with guilt, he ignored her and burned the rest of his work._

**_2 hours later_**

_The halls of the Vanderweld manor were now covered with multiple scorch marks, some of the guest were being treated of their wounds outside. Reese is looking on the distance with a scowl on his face, he felt betrayed on his family and slight anger on the girl before,he then walked away with his last surviving weapon: Leviathin_

_"They will regret everything that they did to me." That was his final words as he left his place he called home._

**_Flashback ended_**

"And the year before that I went to my cousin Coco's place and I was adopted there and I was officially a Adel since then." Reese then finished his statement and saw the sobbing looks of the rest of Team RWBY.

"That was just horrible and your own family just called you a liar, and where was your dad?" Ruby asked as she sniffs in. Reese sighed and said.

"My dad died when I was 6 leaving me with my greedy mother and stupid brother." Reese said as he clenched his fist when he mentions his awful family.

"And about Penny, you didn't took care a kid before and was very clingy?" Yang asked.

"Well Penny is not actually human." Reese said making the three girls look at Penny, and back at Reese.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked.

"Well when I was 8, I was completely lonely and only had one friend before, so I made an android with emotions and feelings and this is her." Reese said as he points at Penny. The three girls jaws fell again.

"She's a robot!" Ruby said in excitement of her design, Penny jump from surprise as she went on Reese's back.

"Woah there Ruby, I think the three of you should go back to the academy, while I have a visit with my Uncle James." The three nodded as they walk away, a with Reese and Penny went to the opposite direction.

**_Beacon Academy_**

Jaune's body is in a painful state, his training with Pyrrha was bad enough, and now a man which is his ancestor is much worst.

Nile D. Willow the total opposite of Amazon, he is kind, generous, and very concerned to others, can be a sadist in the family arts. Jaune could only make a barrier the size of a shield but he was getting progress, and he was near on unlocking his Semblance.

He slumped on his bed as Ren and Nora locked at him.

"So how's your day fearless leader?" Nora asked.

"Painful but I can handle it." Jaune answered as he groan in pain.

"Well learn to keep your mouth shut if you want to regret it." Ren suggested and heard Jaune groan again. They then heard the door open and saw Pyrrha entered.

"So Jaune want to go again?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe later I think my arms hurt from the strain." Jaune said as he tried to move his arm but felt pain. His teammates cringed as he groan and pretty sure they heard bone cracking.

"Well tommorow it is." Pyrrha said as she went for her desk to fo her homework, Ren and Nora then continued talking, and Jaune fall asleep.

**_Unknown Location_**

Roman Torchwick is pacing around his base of operations as he waits for someone, he heard the door open and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and amber eyes.

"So what's to be the problem Roman?" The woman asked.

"Well something attacked me last night along with some of the grunts that you send me." Roman explained as the woman glared at him and he didn't even flinch.

"Well you're not scared of me now Roman." The woman said and Roman chuckled

"Ha! like you one to talk, the things I saw was something different, it was not a Grimm or any Semblance I could think of, he slaughtered them like a monster, and another one is a literal sea serpent that broke a boat in half." Roman said with a smirk and the woman glared at him again.

"This could very be beneficial for you Roman, you need this money, and you better do you job right." The woman said as she went for the door.

"Like I care, I don't want to be that beast's chew toy, but I will continue the operation. And if you look for that thing, its scales are impenetrable Cinder." Roman warned and the woman named Cinder left the room.

Roman then sigh and think of his partner and his life, that beast could come out of nowhere and strike at any moment, so he stood up and wanted to rest.

**_3 hours later Team Ruby's room_**

The mood of Team RWBY was really bad, both Weiss and Blake argued about the Faunus' activities around the White Fang, and Blake accidentally said she was a Faunus and ran off. Yang was angry at Weiss for her partner, and Ruby was very sad.

"Hey there kids, what's wrong?" Amazon said as he walked around the room.

"Well Blake revealed that she was a Faunus and an old member of the White Fang." Ruby answered.

"Oh that bad, sheesh you should fix your relationship with her." Amazon suggested.

"No way am I apologizing to her, she was a member of that dreaded organization, and she should be arrested." Weiss said with a scowl, Amazon then glared at Weiss with his slitted eyes, and she was gasping for air as she was being pressured by an unknown force.

"You watch your tongue Schnee, you don't know damn well her past is, I watched the whole thing and she changed, so better stop calling her a criminal." Amazon said in anger as his tail sways left and right, Weiss was now whimpering in fear as she looks at his eyes. She could only nod and the pressure disappeared slightly. Amazon looked at the two girls and said.

"Ruby Yang find her, I will follow later." The both of them then went outside to look for Blake. Amazon look back at Weiss with a slight glare that still gave her willies.

"You will also help finding her and you better apologize, I would rather not let anyone be hurt for who they are." Amazon ordered and Weiss quickly ran off to help. Amazon then heard groan next door, and scratched his head as he slumps on the couch.

**_With Blake and Orion_**

Both Faunus with the addition of Sun are currently defending themselves from the White Fang grunts that Roman hired. Blake and Sun are defending in close range while Orion shoot from a far.

"Miss Belladonna on your right!" Orion shouted as Blake slashed a grunt with her katana.

"Blake!" The three Faunus turned and saw Ruby, Yang, and Weiss as they ran to them.

"Torchwick why are you here." Ruby demanded as she held her upgraded Crescent Rose tightly.

"None of your business brats. Come on boys attack them!" Roman ordered as the grunts charged at the teens.

Yang then charged at a group of grunts as she pummeled them with her new gauntlets, and she launched some of her new bullets at explode more. Weiss with her weapon in bow mode as she launched volleys of elemental arrows as every arrow met their targets with some electrified, frozen, or burned. Orion then went to the front as his Semblance mowed the charging grunts.

A VTOL filled with grunts came out of nowhere as they rush in for the attack, but a blade shot its engine as it crashes down. Everyone looked and saw Penny with the rest of Team COVR behind her.

"The cavalry is here!" Reese called out as he held Leviathin in its twin naginata modeand charged as his Semblance powered his blades cutting power. Viola charged in with Maelstrom as she cut every grunts around her and removed her body parts to either choke or restrain them. Cassie attack from the rear as her weapon Storm Quiver in its pike form as she fired drill like wind at the grunts, and Penny controlled some floating blades behind her as she sliced some grunts with it.

More grunts came to assist but they were being demolished by the two teams and android.

"Oh crud." Roman cursed himself as he began running away, but he felt a strong shiver within his spine and along with the other grunts. They looked around and saw at the gates is a very angry Amazon as he slowly walks at them like a predator ready to pounce, and behind him is Nile as he walks along his brother with a slightly intimidating glare.

"Kids get out of here I'll deal with this." Amazon ordered with a strict tone as his eyes gain slits. The teens moved out of the way as they don't want to walk within his cross fire. The grunts felt there animal instincts to make them run as they saw the two brothers. Amazon's arms then turned reptilian with long hook like claws and slight scales on his cheeks as he continued forward, then two small dragon skeletons appeared out of the shadows as they slowly gain some skin. The grunts were now completely terrified as they back away very slowly.

"Neo get me out of here!" Roman called out and his female partner appeared. Neo saw the danger and went in front of Roman. The two dragons then growled at them as they lick they're teeth, making some of the grunts fall on their backs as they saw a true predator.

"Strike them down." Amazon ordered to the two dragons. They both nod and released a fierce roar as they ran to their prey. Every grunt began running away in fear of being eaten alive. Amazon turn to his brother and said. "Nile protect the kids out of here."

"You got it." Nile said as he clapped his hands and multiple symbols float around him as he made a huge barrier between him with the teens and his brother to protect them. All of the teen were amazed of how the he managed a huge shield without breaking a sweat.

Amazon smiled as he saw the barrier acting up as he turn back to his target, he breath in and did something no one expected.

**RRRROAAAAARRRR!!!!**

He unleashed a monstrous roar that shook the seas and earth as it cause small earthquakes and waves, he went to all four limbs as he charged to his enemies. Everyone ran away in fear as they saw a true alpha, Roman stood in fear along with Neo as they saw a full on slaughter, some fools tried to shoot him but his scales were bullet proof and some just pass his exposed skin. Amazon took in a huge breath as he spew blue fire out of his mouth that scorched some the grunts, the two dragons were also taking down their prey with their own fire as they ran away in fear. Amazon slashed some of them with his claws as they scream in pain.

All of the teens were traumatized as they see a full on carnage, some were trying to keep their lunch in as blood sprays on the floor, bullets rebounding on the barrier, the screams of fear, and the smell of burned flesh. Nile turned to the teens and said.

"Don't worry kids you will not do this ever, even if you have to don't call your self a monster." The teens were quite relieved at his words, but they were still scared. They saw Roman and Neo boarding a VTOL as they finally escape the carnage.

"They are getting away!" Yang called out and tried to chase them but Nile stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Stop for now they'll come back sooner or later just be patient." Nile said as he let the barrier down when the carnage finally finished. Amazon walk over with his arms turned to normal with slight sight of blood on them.

"Okay now kids let's go home." Then all of them went back to Beacon to rest.

**_Team RWBY's Room_**

Team RWBY along with the Drazer Brothers entered the room, and saw a tall woman with yellow green hair, deep blue eyes, and wearing full military outfit with the exception of a skirt, and a red medium sized cyclops dragon with feathers around its body and short horns above the eyes.

"Estriya, Ezoron why are you here?" Amazon asked the two guests. The two looked at him and the woman said.

"Well I was called here as Granite and Calseval have a new mission with their partners, and its my shift today along with Ezzy." Estriya said as points at the one-eyed dragon as he was being cuddled by Ruby as she feels drowsy when she touched the dragon's feathers.

"All right then everyone go back to your rooms, and Ruby and Yang tommorow will be the start of your training." Amazon said as Ruby and Yang immediately went to their rooms to sleep, Weiss went to the workshop to talk to Geara, and Blake reading her book on her room as she needs some rest. Estriya looked at Amazon with the deadpan face.

"You're really lazy sometimes Amazon, you could train them already, but you would rather sleep than work." Estriya said as Amazon laugh sheepishly. Everyone then went to sleep as they wait for the upcoming day.

**_With Roman_**

Roman was in his hideout as he was still scared from the attack, he still needs to live for his and partner's life as they're still struggling. He then heard the door open and saw Cinder came in.

"What do you want now Cinder? This mission is ultimately impossible when that man still upon us." Roman said in anger knowing full well who is scarier.

"Low down your tone Roman, we are still planning this, so don't worry with your monster problem." Cinder assured.

"That man is no monster, he's a demon, a destroyer, he will kill us all if we don't stop this!" Roman yelled out as he points at Cinder angrily.

"I don't have time with your games Roman, me, Emerald, and Mercury are going to Beacon to continue the plan and you will to." Cinder ordered as she slammed door close leaving Roman as he massaged his head out of stress as he lie down on his bed. Unknown to him a pair of red eyes are watching him in the shadows and disappeared.

.

..

...

...

**And done so how do you enjoy this chapter. There will be some minor problems in the future as Wrath of the Elements is still lagging behind because of less plots, so see you next time. Vic out Peace.**


	6. A Dragon's Painful Training

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter. Some of you enjoyed last chapter as you are great actually, and also give some more ideas in my PM as I'm totally lost in my Wrath of the Elements story. Also here's last chapter's Ocs.**

Name: Estriya Magnum

Age: 1,000,000,000

Job: General

Species: Half-human Half-giant

Powers: Extreme growth of height and strength

Ability: Enlarging and Shrinking objects to impossible limit

Name: Ezoron

Age: 10,000,000,000

Job: Patrol

Species: Terror Dragon

Powers: Giving or Summoning a living objects worst nightmare

Ability: Highten vision, silent flight, and jagged teeth

**That's the two of them and enjoy the chapter. Vic out Peace.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:5_** **_A Dragon's Painful Training_**

Amazon, Ruby, and Yang were in the Emerald Forest for their training, the two of them were excited, and really wanted to start. They stop at the middle of a clearing with a flattened stone on the far right and a giant boulder on the far left.

"Okay you two since we're starting, you willbe trained by the individual powers that you inherited." Amazon said as he looked at Yang. "You Yang gained mine and my 1st son's strengthening rage, and me and my 2nd daughter's fire."

"Sweet" Yang said with a thumbs up. Amazon then looked at Ruby.

"You little Rose gained mine and my 2nd son's ability to control your shadow, and me and the twin's ability of using old bones as weapons or armor." Amazon said as he smiled.

"Cool" Ruby said in astonishment as she has stars on her eyes, she was thinking of how cool she will be when she's fighting with it.

"So here's how it goes." Amazon said as his body began splitting in half making the two girls looked at him with disgust, when the two sides finally separated a loom of darkness covered the empty half of the separated parts as they are now two Amazons.

"I will train Yang with her abilities, while my other train Ruby's." He and his clone then drag both of them to their separate places.

**_With Amazon 1 and Yang_**

Both of them were in front of the giant boulder as Yang gawk at the size.

"For this training will be the rage, so try focusing your rage to that boulder till it broke to small dust with only one punch." Amazon explained as Yang walk in front of the humongous boulder as she starts unleashing her rage, her left hand gained a red glow and she punched the boulder as her fist went through the boulder, but she didn't crack it to dust. Yang pants as her rage powered punch really took a big toll on her energy.

"Nice one for your first try, as you see your punch made you tired, well you were transporting all of your strength and anger to your punch, and it took a lot of your stamina." Amazon explained as he looked at Yang as she sat down on the grass as she panted, it really did took all of her energy.

"So then I also planned on a stamina gaining exercise so you could use more of your rage and you could use more stronger hits." Amazon explained as he gave Yang a list. She reads the paper and she quite like it

7:30 -8:00 Breakfast

8:00 -12:00 Stamina Training

12:00 -12:30 Rest

12:30 -4:30 Class

4:30 -5:00 Lunch

5:00 -7:30 Power Practice

7:30 -8:00 Dinner

8:00 -7:30 Sleep

Yang accepts the schedule as she began doing 20 laps first to increase her stamina.

**_With Amazon 2 and Ruby _**

Both Amazon 2 and Ruby were now near the flattened stone.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked in curiosity while Amazon gave a toothy grin.

"Well for this will be your training on your shadow control, so you need to properly control by meditating. Let your body feel calm, and let everything out." Amazon said as he felt relaxed at his own words.

"Okay" Ruby said as she was not sure, so she sits on the stone cross legged as she began meditating. She only felt small amounts of power travel around her body as she slowly calm her body. She then opened her eyes and saw a small black wolf pup with silver eyes in front of her.

"Oh my Oum your adorable!" Ruby shouted in glee as she hugged the young wolf.

"So a wolf is your guardian huh." Amazon said in amusement as Ruby looked at her confused.

"Uh what?" Ruby asked, she was really confused.

"Oh sorry about that, well Ruby my 2nd son and his descendants always have their own shadow animal to ensure their health, but their's was not suit for combat as it needs a solid body frame to hold it. And the twin's were also like this they need something to bond all of the bones they needed, so they could have more flexibility on their weapons." Amazon explained getting a understood face from Ruby.

"Like making a weapon, don't forget the most important part of it, or it will never function right." Ruby stated getting a smile from Amazon.

"That's good Little Red, and like Yang here's your schedule." Amazon then gave Ruby her schedule, it was the same as Yang's along with the meditation with the stamina training. She then went back to meditating.

Amazon then looked around as he thought of something.

'What is my little brother doing now?' He thought then shrug as he was now cloud gazing.

**_With Nile_**

Nile is the kind brother on the outside, but inside he's very sadistic when training. He continued watching Jaune as he was standing on one foot while being surrounded by hot coal as Jaune tried to make his body fire proof.

"Doing great Jauney!" Nile said as he ate a piece of popcorn while Jaune is struggling standing.

"Can we stop now?" Jaune ask in fear as his foot is getting tired.

"No! you still have to make a shield after this as I will shoot multiple fireballs when you do it." Nile said as Jaune cried a waterfall, and it didn't even put the coal out. Nile continued eating some popcorn with a smile in his face.

**_With Ozpin_**

Ozpin is currently in his office along side him is Glynda as she stands their, and in front of him is Atlas' Headmaster and High official James Ironwood and beside him is his nephew Reese. Both James and Ozpin were arguing about the city's safety as they recall a certain someone. James lost at the argument as he and his nephew left the room.

"Are you alright Uncle James?" Reese asked in worry then he heard his uncle sigh.

"I'm alright Reese, I'm just really worried." Ironwood explained.

"I know Uncle James, but just calm down a little will you, there's still a lot of time, and I still need to reinforce Penny's body I'll be back tommorow." Reese said as he goes to where Penny is leaving Ironwood looking outside as he saw his nephew ran to a few students.

'John what will you do in this situation?' James thought to himself as looked at a picture that shows a younger him, a 6 year old Reese, and a man with black hair and light blue eyes wearing really baggy clothes. 'I hope I could've been there to save you in time, you're son really need your support for this, but I will do this for you brother.'

James then went for the stairs till his Scroll rang. James then got his Scroll and answered. "Hello who is this."

"General Ironwood sir I will be in Vale in 2 days." A female voice said firmly through the Scroll.

"Good I will be right there Winter I'm just checking up with my little nephew." Ironwood said.

"Oh young Reese is in Vale, is he doing fine there?" Winter asked with happiness, she was like a big sister for Reese when she wasn't with her little sister Weiss.

"Well he is attending Beacon, and we need everything we got for everyones safety, including my brother's kid." Ironwood said.

"Then see you there General." Winter said as she hang up. James then went outside for a walk.

**_In Team RWBY'S room_**

Weiss and Blake is in the living room as they do their daily routine, Weiss was given time with Estriya as she asked her for training, and Blake is bonding with Ezoron as she doesn't know anything else to do except reading. They then heard the door open and saw Nile with a smile, Yang and Ruby with slight sweats on their forehead, and Amazon asleep and is being carried by his guardian which is a dragon.

"So doing good?" Blake asked as Ezoron cuddled with her body.

"Yeah our work out is good, we have slight control over our powers, but we're good." Yang said with Ruby nodding.

"So anything planned?" Ruby asked.

"Well we're going for an investigation about the White Fang." Blake explained and Weiss nod at that.

"Cool can we come?" Ruby pleaded with her puppy eyes.

"Well I was planning to, so yeah." Blake said as Ruby hugged her.

"Does I have anyone have any thing against this." Weiss asked.

"No" The other members said making her groan in defeat

"Well we need backup." Yang suggested.

"Hey guys!" Everyone jump in surprise as Sun came out of the newly installed window in the room.

"Sun don't do that again." Blake said as she tried to calm herself.

"Sorry there guys I just want to meet my bestfriend and nerd teammate Neptune." Sun explained as a blue haired boy went closer to the window, and Weiss slightly blushed as he saw him.

"I prefer intellectual Sun." Neptune said as he slightly glared at the Monkey Faunus.

"Whoa chill out man, and Blake can we join you?" Sun asked.

"Well more the merrier." Blake said as she smiled.

"I think we should invite Cassie and Orion, they could help as well." Yang suggested.

"You just to know Orion more." Ruby said with a smile of victory when she saw Yang blush.

"No I'm not." Yang huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest as her other teammates snickered at the scene.

"Okay good luck girls, I will be out for a while." Nile said as went to the kitchen.

**_Midnight with Blake_**

Blake along with Orion and Sun walk to the docks as they start their plan, Yang and Neptune went for information, and Weiss, Cassie, and Ruby, Weiss, and Cassie went to the CCT for a schedule for a Dust delivery.

They were getting close as the three of them wore masks as they were near the doors.

"Ready" Blake asked as both male Faunus nods and the three of them went inside.

**_With Ruby_**

Ruby and her little wolf guardian was outside the CCT as she looked at the model of the new Atlesian Paladin. Weiss said to the young girl to stay outside as look out as she and Cassie went inside.

She continued walking till she saw Reese and Penny.

"Hey Reese, Penny!" Ruby called out and her little guardian followed her. Both creator and created turned as they heard Ruby.

"Oh hey Ruby, and is that a new pet?" Reese asked as he points to the black pup as it growled at him.

"Well not a pet pet, but a guardian kind of pet." Ruby said making the wolf glare at her. "What?"

"Does it have a name friend Ruby?" Penny asked.

"Well not yet but it will be a good one." Ruby said with a smile while the wolf eye rolled.

"So what are you doing in this time?" Reese asked making Ruby stiffen a little.

"Well Blake wanted the team to have a break, so here I am." Ruby said with an awkward laugh as the wolf and Reese gave her a deadpan look.

"That was the worst lie ever Ruby." Reese said and the wolf bark in agreement making Ruby felt betrayed, but she explained everything.

**_With Yang_**

Yang and Neptune were currently on their way to Junior's club as there will need their information.

"So who's this Orion guy that your sister said earlier?" Neptune asked making Yang blush a little.

"He's a member of another team, he's a really strong guy like really he threw a big bully through the highest window in the cafeteria." Yang explained.

"Wow that high he seems very strong." Neptune said in amazement.

"He really is he's very kind, loyal, and a good fighter. He never let his team feel in danger as he is their shield that protects them." Yang said with a smile as she remembered Orion's good deeds to both humans and Faunus when they have troubles.

"Wow that guy has my respect for sure." Neptune said as they finally reached their destination.

"And a fair warning Neptune I will only do the talking got it." Yang said with a glare making the bluenette nod frantically. "Good"

**_With Amazon_**

The immortal Drazer is currently seating in front of Summer's grave, he held a bouquet of roses as he placed it in front of the grave, and he shed a small tear. He then saw a portal opened beside him and a tall woman with red eyes and long black hair appeared.

"How are you doing Little Bird?" Amazon asked making the woman glare at him a little.

"I'm fine old man just visiting an old friend." The woman said.

"Which one Qrow or Tai, I know everything about Raven, so stop trying to hide it." He said with a snarl at the woman making her sigh.

"I know I should have protected her since she's my distant cousin, but I have a tribe managing right now." Raven said with a frown as she him glare.

"That's not a good excuse, you just can't abandon your own family Raven, that was a mistake I did in the past, and I will never get killed because of my own stupidity." Amazon said as his eyes turned to thinner slits. He then felt his pocket ringing and got his Scroll.

"Hello" Amazon asked through the scroll.

"Hey old man we have a problem here." Yang said through her Scroll. "We got a giant robot chasing us downtown, and we need assistance immediately."

"On it" Amazon said as he stood up and sprouted wings, he then look at Raven and said.

"Just one time Raven just meet your daughter." He then flew away leaving Raven as she looked at grave as she shed a tear.

**_With Yang_**

Yang is currently tailing the Paladin, and said robot is chasing the three Faunus in a brown low riding Chopper that Orion owned. Neptune is clinging on the robot with his trident/laser gun and Sun is standing on a truck as he summoned his clones to attack. They all took a turn and went to empty dock as the they stop there. Ruby, Weiss, Cassie, Reese, and Penny then appeared on the spot.

"Guys come on let's break that scrap heap." Reese said as he charge in with Leviathin in double naginata mode, and the four girls followed. Orion then fired his laser as he tried to strike it down. Ruby and Weiss tried to shoot it with their weapons doing minimal damage.

"Alicorn!" Cassie shouted as Orion charged in as Cassie grabs hold on his armor, Cassie gave Orion's lance a power boost along with her weapon, and Orion jump as both of there weapons hit one of its arms.

"Darn brats I just got it washed." Roman said in anger as he continued shooting.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby shouted as Weiss come close to her as she formed three glyphs in front of Ruby's scythe as it shot out a bullet incased of ice that froze the robot's feet.

"Corkscrew!/ Bumblebee!" Both leaders shoted as Reese goes to his leader, and Blake and Yang went for each other. Cassie threw her pike to Reese as he grabbed it with his mouth. Blake threw her gun at Yang as she grabbed it and Blake spinning making Yang flail around as holds her partner's weapon. Cassie gave Reese and her weapons a power boost, as Reese began spinning like a drill as the wind boost his spin. Blake then did a huge swing as she launched Yang to the robot with her arm prepares to hit metal. Both tall teens hit there mark as Reese destroyed the legs, and Yang destroyed the bottom of the cockpit. As the teens watch from a far they could see Roman get out of the remains of the cockpit and his partner came out of hiding.

**RRROOOOOAARRRRR!!!**

Everyone turned around and saw Amazon with a huge dragon skeleton floating behind him as it looked at them with soulless eyes. Both Roman and Neo back away from the large creature as it slams its claws right where they were. As the skeleton punched the two of them they shatter like glass, the dragon tried to sniff them away, but no luck; they were already far away.

"Your doing good kids?" Amazon asked with his usual grin.

"Yeah we're good old man." Yang said making Amazon glare at her.

"When will you stop calling me old?" Amazon complained.

"When you teach us something cool instead of lazing around." Yang said with a victorious smile as Amazon grumbled of blonde brats till they heard sirens from far away.

"Oh crud the police run!" Reese ahouted as they began running.

"Hey where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked while everyone shrug.

**_Meanwhile _**

Sun and Neptune are currently in Simple Wok as they eat some ramen.

"Will the others be fine?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah they'll be fine." Sun said and he turned to girl with purple hair.

"What are you looking at?" The purple haired girl said with and emotionless tone, making both boys back away.

"So what's your name?" Neptune asked as he was still scared from her tone.

"Viola Lavender, so what's yours?" Viola asked with the same tone.

"Well the name's Sun Wukong and this guy is my teammate Neptune Vasilias." Sun said as they continue eating their meal, and the owner named Sho P. Keep looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

**_Back at Beacon_**

Ruby and the rest has finally got back without a scratch, well except the small bruises they got from hits they got from the objects they ran over.

"Glad we managed to escape." Reese said as they pant in exhaustion.

"Yeah glad we didn't get caught." Yang said as she stretched her stiff legs.

"Say why did you act like that when the police arrive?" Weiss asked making everyone look at him as he nervously laugh.

"Well you see since I left my family and before I went to my cousin, I kinda stole scrap metals from scrap shops, and kinda got chased around and got arrested for a few days." Reese explained as everyone look at him in disbelief.

"You really are stupid sometimes." Weiss said as she saw Reese sulk.

"Anyways let's go back to our dorms." Ruby suggested and went for their dorms.

They continued walking upstairs till Reese ssaw someone and was shocked, and he could mumble one word.

"Emerald"

**_Omake: A Day with a Dragon: Do not disturb._**

"So who's gonna wake him up?" Ruby asked as her teammates look at the sleeping form of Amazon on his basket.

"Are you really disrespectful don't force someone to wake up." Weiss complained.

"But he got the keys to the fridge, and I don't want to eat that slop from the cafeteria." Yang said as they remembered they're last meal there.

"So who will wake him up then?" Blake asked as they look at Amazon as he snores.

**_Ozpin's Office_**

Ozpin was enjoying his cup of coffee till the ground starts shaking.

"What is going on?" Ozpin said to himself as he looked around.

**RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!**

Well that explains it, and he could hear girls screaming outside, but ignored it as he continued drinking.

**_Omake end_**

**So anyone like the chapter, so if you did leave a like, and talk to my PM. Vic out Peace.**


	7. The Dance and Mt Glenn

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter. I am currently on a debate on putting Wrath of the Elements in adoption, but I still need to finalize this. So enjoy Peace.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:6 T_****_he Dance and Mt. Glenn_**

Yang and Ruby were currently on their training ground with Amazon setting some obstacles. Both girls are sparring with each other as they went up to the second stage of their training. Yang could maintain her rage in minimum time, and her wielding of elemental fire is a little hard. Ruby trained very well with her guardian named Fenrir as they could maneuver with each other, and her bone control is hard since she needs more focus.

"Alright girls that is enough for today, you should hurry back since there will be a dance tonight." Amazon said as Yang was excited for the dance, but Ruby wasn't.

"What's wrong Little Red?" Amazon asked as he could see her worried face.

"Well I'm kinda nervous since I'm not good at dancing in stilts." Ruby explained as Amazon kinda pitied her.

"Don't look down Little Red, look I'll get you a tutor that will help with you for you okay." Amazon said as he pats Ruby's head as she smiled.

"Thanks Gruncle Amazon." Ruby said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome Little Red, now move along now and get prepared." Then the two girls then went to Vale to relax. Amazon checked if the coast is clear and got a phone out of his coat, he dialled a number and waited, till some one pick up the call.

"Hey Baletta I need a small favor." Amazon said through the phone.

**_In Beacon_**

A depressed Reese is currently in his team's room as Cassie tried to consule him since last night.

"Come on Reese love snap out of it." Cassie said as she snaps her fingers in front of Reese's face, but no reply. Orion with a sling on his right arm was on his bed as he looked at his troubled teammate. Reese continued to look at the floor as he saw his arms glow with a darker hue of red, he still remembered last nights event.

**_Last night_**

_Reese then looked at the girl that he called as he small tears appeared on his eyes, the girl also have the same the same reaction._

_"Emerald what are you doing here?" Reese asked the girl as the girl hugged him tightly._

_"Reese." Emerald said as she grab hold on tightly._

_"What are you here Sustrai!" Reese demanded as his Semblance activated on his own._

_"Emerald what are you doing?" A girl with short black hair asked._

_"Stay out of this!" Reese shouted at the girl and he turned back to Emerald. "Why did you do it Emerald?"_

_Emerald looked at his blue eyes as Reese looked at her blood red. Emerald said as she was still crying. "You already know your old mother, she will never let me be with you again, if I did something to her."_

_"What did she wanted?" Reese asked angrily as smoke came out of the soles of his boots. Emerald continued to cry and said._

_"They want you to be removed from tthe business or they will kill me if I didn't." That was now the last thing that unleashed his full fury. Lava came out of his arms as all of his veins gain a blue hue._

_"RRRRAAAAAHHH!!!" The floor erupted as his unleashed fury finally broke out, every student scream in terror as the lava continued flowing._

_"What is going on here?" Glynda asked as she appeared at the scene, she then saw the wrath filled Reese as his lava continued burning the area, Glynda tried to contain the lava but it continues flowing as it removed the telekinesis off it. Some of the lava starts to form itself to 5 moving ten foot statues as it protects their master. Every professors of Beacon began containing Reese as they tried to defeat the 5 statues. Team RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of Team COVR came out to see the wreckage along with Team CFVY and SSSN._

_"Reese!" Coco tried to call out to his adoptive older brother as she was scared of the outcome._

_"Come on let's stop this!" Yang called out as she fired some shots at one of the statues, everyone followed suite as they attack the other statues._

**_With the First Group_**

_The group consisting of Yang, Yatsuhashi, Neptune, Nora, and Orion targetted the furthest statue that looks like a viking wielding two axes._

_"Come on you giants!" Orion shouted as he used his Semblance to strengthen his body as he rammed the statue down._

_"Here's Nora!" Nora jumped very high as she hit the statue with her hammer, and creates a small crater. The statue managed to stand up and grabbed Orion and Nora when they were about to attack again. The statue then stumbled again as it was hit by multiple shots by Yang and Neptune, it glared at them as it throws a huge boulder at them, but Yatsuhashi able to made it in time and swat the boulder __away_

_"Any bright ideas?" Neptune asked as he fired another shot._

**_With the Second group_**

_The group consisting of Weiss, Fox, Scarlet, Pyrrha, and Cassie targetted the statue that looks like a knight wielding a large broadsword._

_"Pyrrha throw your shield!" Cassie called as she boosted Pyrrha's shield, Pyrrha threw it at the statue as it was embedded deeply threw the stones. Weiss summoned some ice glyphs as she tried to freeze it, while Fox and Cassie went for the offensive. The statue saw this and swung its giant sword barely misses the two students. Scarlet fired some shots with his flintlock as he tries to find a weakspot._

_"There must be a weakspot on these things." Pyrrha mumbled as she blocks another hit, Weiss is on the distance as she fired multiple ice arrows, but the statue just swat them away._

_"Bring it you big pebble!" Cassie then fired multiple wind enhanced bullets as they slightly pierced the body. They then dodge a strong slash attack._

**_With the Third Group_**

_The group consisting of Blake, Velvet, Sage, Ren, and Viola targetted the statue that looks like a ninja wielding two daggers._

_Blake and Sage held their ground as they held down the statue's daggers, but were struggling by the heat. Velvet got a copy of Coco's minigun as she fired multiple shots along with Ren. Viola tried a risky route as she run along the statue's arm, and left a deep gash with her shuriken that has wind Dust on it._

_"Everyone aim for that cut!" Then all of the ones that have guns began firing at the gash, but the statue quickly move out of the way as chains formed on its daggers caps, and began swinging it at the 5 teens. The statue continued its assault as the teens quickly hide on some debris._

**_With the Fourth Group_**

_The group consisting of Professor Glynda, Port, Peach, and Doctor Oobleck targetted the statue that looks like a Petra Gigas._

_"Come on let's destroy these monstrosities!" Port shouted as he fired multiple shots at the golem like statue as it blocks the shots with its arms. Peach threw her scissor like syringes as some embeds itself to the stone, while Glynda hit it with some rubble, and Oobleck did a hit and run as he can't really hurt the statue with fire._

_"Is there something that could hurt it at all!" Peach shouted as she dodged a giant boulder._

_"We need some stronger force to stop it!" Oobleck shouted as he hit the statue's leg._

_The statue got angry and shot out lava from its arms._

_"We need a plan. Everyone fall back!" Glynda ordered as they went for cover._

**_With the Fifth Group_**

_The group consisting of Ruby, Coco, Sun, and Jaune targetted the statue that looks like a king wielding a staff._

_Ruby and Coco fired at the statue as it always use its cape as a shield, Sun summoned some clones as they tried to hit the statue, but getting swatted by its staff. Jaune in a meditating pose was on the back as he tries to create cage from his training._

_"Jaune hurry!" Ruby shouted as dodged another boulder along with Coco as they were almost out of ammo._

_"I'm trying!" Jaune shouted as he can't focus on this environment at all._

_"You better hurry up dude!" Sun shouted as he dodged a boulder._

_Jaune then concentrating more and a white cube appeared in front of him, he grinned as he grabbed the cube, and threw it at the statue as cage made of light surrounds it._

_"Haha!" Jaune cheered as the statue struggled to escape._

_"Jaune can you make the cage smaller?" Ruby asked._

_"No I can't I'm still not on that level, so hit it with everything you've got!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed his sword and charged with Ruby and Sun following him while Coco stayed from a far._

**_10_****_ minutes later_**

_Everyone was on their limits as they were getting tired from attacking, and the statues has minimal damage while Reese was still actived._

_"How do we defeat them?" Yang asked as the everyone that attacked the statues were behind some rubble as they couldn't do anything._

_"Let's just hope a miracle happens." Sun wished till they heard footsteps. Everyone turned and saw Amazon with a not so pleasing look on his face._

_"Old man!/Gramps!" Yang and Ruby called out as they felt another boulder hit their hiding spot._

_"Just stay behind I'll deal with them." Amazon ordered as he walked to the 5 statues._

_On the_ _sidelines Emerald and her 'teammates' were looking at Amazon curiously while their fourth member which is a girl with black hair in pigtails is quivering in fear._

_"Is that guy nuts, he already saw the state of the others, and he still wants to fight those things?" A guy with gray hair asked._

_"Maybe Mercury but let's see." The black haired girl said as they watch the battle while the other girl is still quivering in fear and thought._

_'This plan will never work, we're going to die, I better tell Roman about this, or we'll never survive.' The girl thought as he watched the battle and texting on her scroll._

_Amazon continued walking as the ninja statue charged at him, he looked not fazed at all as he prepare to kick, and with great timing he kicked the statue at the stomach. Everyone was shock as his leg continued going upward as he literally send the statue sky high, he retracted his leg, and his right arm covered it self with scales and glowing red vein marks. As the statue was about to crash, Amazon cocked his arm back, and punched the statue into dust and a sonic boom was created._

_Everyone was shocked at the punch, even the heavy hitters are gawking at the sheer power of the insomniac man's punch._

_"You better learn something here kids." Amazon said as he grow his dragon parts. Everyone were shivering in fear as they saw Amazon's sharp claws, his shark like teeth, his horns, and his long tail as he faced the four remaining statues._

**_RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_**

_Amazon let out a literal earth shaking roar, as the whole ground is shaking at the sound of a true monster. His back gained pipe like bones as fire went out of it, and he was now charging at full speed._

_The golem like statue got in front to block the hit, but Amazon used his claws as a drill and bore through the golem with no trouble__, he stretched his arm to the drilled statue and swung it like a ragdoll, and letting it go upwards._

_The knight statue charged at Amazon with its sword above its head, as it let its sword drop on Amazon in full force along with the added weight, but Amazon used his teeth to stop the blade and breaking it in the process. Amazon's right leg gained some spikes as it begans spinning, and began grinding the statue's midsection._

_The viking statue charged next as it prepares its axe to attack, not until the golem statue landed on it. Amazon quickly turned at the two statues and spew purple fire out of his mouth. And the next thing terrified the spectators more, instead of having scorch marks both statues were frozen in place by black ice._

_"H-He's a monster." Mercury said as he backs of as he now knew who's more powerful._

_The king statue was only there standing in front of Reese's angered body as it will protect its master. Amazon went all fours as his tail sways back and forth like a predator hunting its prey. Suddenly his head is covered by a dragon skull, and his arms are implanted into the pavement as spikes came out of it. In a blink of an eye his head shot forward and hit the last statue on its chest as more skull covered heads came out of his neck, and charged at the lone statue. Amazon's heads continued charging and he drive the statue on the ground as he drills the statue to the mantle of Remnant. Amazon then stop as he left a very deep hole on the ground. He took a deep breath as he look at the sky._

**_RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!_**

_That was the end of battle as they saw Reese completely tired out from over using his Semblance and went unconscious. Amazon looked back at the spectators and saw their face filled with fear._

_"No matter how you improve or work for, even if you have powers of something that comes from legends, nothing will beat something that should never exist or should have perished at all." Amazon said as he sank to the ground, and left the scene._

_'We will never win, we will never win,..." The other black haired girl thought to herself over and over as she curled up to a ball, as Mercury fall on his behind as he was hyperventilating, but the the most noticeable was the girl with short black hair as she was engulfed with true fear._

_"Reese!" Emerald called out as she checked Reese's unconscious body.Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, COVR, and SSSN went out of their stupor as they checked the unconscious male redhead._

**_Flashback ended_**

Reese felt guilty on letting his anger loose, but his old friend was being threatened that day. There will no pity, he will permanently break any relation with his family that his own mother destroyed, and he will never let his judgment get the best of him.

Knock. Knock.

"Coming!" Cassie called out as she went to the door and opened it revealing Emerald with a guilty look.

"Anything you need luv?" Cassie asked.

"Is Reese okay?" Emerald asked in worry.

"Don't worry Ms. Sustrai, he will be fine he just felt guilt taking over him since he destroyed the whole courtyard." Orion assured Emerald as he will try counseling his male teammate.

"Thank you, and I was here on taking him to the dance." Emerald explained as she has a slightly visible blush.

"A dance you say, and you want weapon boy to the dance, quite unexpected." Cassie said in joy.

"Say Ms. Sustrai, how do you know my comrade so well?" Orion asked in curiosity and Emerald giggled a little.

"You could say that, well we did meet together when Reese was still in Mistral since we were 5." Emerald said.

"That young what happens next?" Cassie asked.

"Well I met him when I was on the streets, basically I was an orphan, I was all alone till he saw me when I rummaged through the garbage for food, and he invited to lunch with his dad."

"That was very kind of them, to bad he died early he could've able to help him more." Cassie said in sadness.

"How did his father die?" Orion asked.

"He was murdered." Surprisingly Reese said it.

"What!" Cassie shouted in surprise even Orion was shocked.

"My father was murdered because he was a very talented weapon designer, he was targetted by the new White Fang, some part of a mysterious rebellion that wanted to rule this world, so they killed him by an assassin to stop his work." Reese explained as his hands are completely cold it didn't radiate heat at all.

"They attack by fear, these people are hopeless." Orion said in anger.

"Yeah it was, I also start an investigation on who killed him." Emerald said.

"Really." Reese said with hope.

"Yeah I am but I need to enter the most darkest part of the world, so continue my investigation." Emerald stated truthfully.

**(A/N So no one gets confused at the scene Emerald is kinda in the good side.)**

"You're spying on your enemies clever." Orion said as he rubbed his chin with his good arm.

"Yes I am but I can't keep up the act, they will know for sure." Emerald said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry luv your secret is safe with us." Cassie said and her two male teammates nod.

"Thanks and Reese will you take me to the dance tonight?" Emerald asked as she twirled her hair in embarrassment.

"Uh sure, yeah I will take you to the dance, who wouldn't hehe." Reese said nervously.

"Thanks Reese." Emerald said as she left the room. Cassie then faced Reese with a smirk.

"You love her~" Cassie teased as she jab Reese with her finger.

"Oh come on!" Reese shouted in embarrassment.

**_With Jaune_**

Jaune is currently blocking multiple weapons with his white scaled arms and legs, as Nile prepared another load of weapons.

"Okay here's the other load!" Nile called out as he shot the next volley.

"Whoa!" Jaune crossed his arms over his head as the volley of weapons ricocheted on his scaled arms.

"Okay I think that's enough Jaune, so rest up for now." Nile said as Jaune relaxed his body.

"Thank Oum I survived." Jaune said as he fell on his rump.

"Well we're not done yet Jaune, so who will you gonna ask for the dance?" Nile asked.

"I was going to ask Weiss." Jaune answered.

"Are you sure Jaune?"

"Yes I am is there a problem?" Jaune asked making Nile sigh.

"Jaune does Weiss even like you?" Nile asked.

"Yeah I think." Jaune answered as he rubbed the back of his head. Nile just pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Jaune think about, does she even notice your advances at all?"

"Yeah kinda."

"What was her reaction?"

"Well cold but I can melt that frozen heart."

BONK!

"Ow what was that for!" Jaune shouted as he held his head in pain.

"Jaune before I was even married I was dense as an asteroid, women always chase me around when I already focus on one women."

"And that is?"

"My wife of course and don't compare her with Weiss, she might act higher than anyone but she isn't cold, and she has feelings with me for ages."

"So who do I choose?"

"Well any girls that caught your other interest?"

"Well no one actually." Nile just sigh.

"Think clearly Jaune, who was the one that helped you improve before me."

"Well Pyrrha but I bet a lot of men want to ask her."

"Jaune think more clearly, those boys only want her because of her status, and she will outright refuse every boy. And believe me a friend of mine was being chased by women because he's part royalty, so Jaune do you think Pyrrha as an idol or a normal person."

"But will she ever accept?"

"Oh dear Oum just take my advice! Fine here ask Pyrrha if she accepts you have to wear a dress, if she doesn't your training will be less painful."

"Deal!" Jaune said immediately and both of them shook their hands.

**_With Ruby_**

The young red and black themed girl is currently playing a game on her Scroll till she heard a knock on the door, she went to the door and opened it revealing a woman outside.

The woman has brown hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. She wears a sky blue ballet outfit, a ribbon tied on her lower back with the ends are long, and dancing shoes.

"Are you Ruby D. Rose?" The woman asked as she referred Ruby with her full name.

"Uh that's me." Ruby said.

"Good Amazon called me to help you dance." The woman said.

"Really who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh the name's Baletta, no second name." The woman answered.

"Well when do we practice?"

"Amazon already planned a dance practice room, come with me." Them the both of them went to the new room.

**_With Amazon_**

Amazon is currently walking around the city as he has a bag filled with box of takoyakies in it, and one box on his hand.

"Ah delicious~" Amazon said in glee as he took another ball of it. He continued walking till he saw a certain bookstore.

"Tuckson's Bookstore huh, maybe there's a book about something I could like?" He then went inside as he saw an unconscious male Panther Faunus on the floor. He was in shock that his snack fell on the floor as he went to the body.

"Hey are you alright?" Amazon said as he shakes the body, he then placed his ear on the body's chest and heard a heartbeat. He sighed in relief and began investigating the place, he placed two of his fingers on the body's head, and he closed his eyes. He then saw the moment that the man was attacked, he saw two individuals, a boy and girl which he remembered he saw at Beacon, he could sense the girl's emotions having deceit and seriousness, but he looked deeper and saw guilt. The boy have laziness and carelessness, but the most noticeable is anger on someone. He opened his eyes as he heard the man groan.

"You okay there?" Amazon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, oh my head hurts." The man said as he held his swollen head.

"Don't worry it will go out soon, and you better move quickly." The nods as he quickly got his stuff. "Say what's your name."

The man turned and said. "Tuckson and I need to help someone in danger."

"Good luck." Amazon said as Tuckson quickly left. Amazon look around a bit and grumbled. "She's making her move huh."

**_Night time_**

Every student was in the party as they chat along with each other. Weiss is sitting since Neptune rejects her, Estriya assured her that he has some explanation, and she just needed to wait. Blake was also there since Yang threatened her by mentioning the sight of an angry dragon demon, she reluctantly accepts as she can't stop having nightmares over it. Ruby and Yang wasn't there yet. Cassie and Viola were at the punch bowl as they have a small conversation. Ren and Nora were dancing at the dance floor. Pyrrha stood alone in the crowd as she tried to find someone she could dance. Reese and Orion were talking as they lean on a wall.

Cassie wore a simple cyan dress that reveals her back, a ribbon tied around her waist, yellow high heels, and her lucky scarf.

Viola wore a simple purple dress with multiple stitch marks, a metal choker, and purple high heels.

Orion wore a tuxedo that really fits him which made him look like a butler, black shoes, a brown tie, and he left his happuri in his drawers as his hair blew by the wind that shows his majesticness.

Reese just wore a suit that his little sister Coco chose. It was a brown tux with hints of black, a black tie, black shoes, and he left his goggles in his drawers.

"Jaune is still busy, and I know Ruby and Yang are choosing there clothes, so anyone that caught your interest Orion?" Reese asked.

"Well I can't confirm it, but we'll see soon enough." Orion answered.

"Hey Reese." Both boys turned and Reese eyes bulge at Emerald in a dress as he admired her beauty. "Do I look good?"

Reese gave her a thumbs up and numbly said. "Yeah mighty fine."

Emerald chuckled as she drags Reese to the dance floor. Orion gave him a thumbs up as he stood alone at the wall as he saw Penny dancing by herself, Sun dancing with Blake, and Neptune asked Weiss for a dance and gave a bad lie. He then saw something that really caught his eyes.

At the large doors are Yang and Ruby in eye catching clothes.

Yang wore a yellow dress that gleams like gold, black long socks, white high heels, a dark yellow ribbon tied on her waist, and a gold dragon bracelet on her right wrist.

While Ruby wore a full black dress with blood red frills, black high heel boots with red laces, and a iron dragon bracelet on her left wrist.

In short they're very gorgeous, they're clothing look so expensive, that rich people would die buying it. Orion was stunned at Yang's beauty and it was changed to humor as he saw Jaune enter the room in a dress which he stubbornly trying not to laugh.

"I wish I have my Scroll right now." Orion tried very hard while the others really laugh at him. "I bet he did a wager and lose."

"That he did." Orion jump in surprise as he look at his left and saw Nile in a white suit.

"What did you both wager on?" Orion asked.

"Well if he asked Pyrrha to the dance and she said yes he could wear a dress, if not I will make his training less painful, and from my words and my descendants 'We never broke a promise, bet, or wager.'"

Orion chuckled as he watched Team JNPR do a coordinated dance, and many cheered and clap at the show. He then saw one of Emerald's female associates went outside, and he saw Emerald look at him and nod.

"I think we have an invasion planned here." Orion whispered as low as he can.

"I think we do, just stay low for a bit, we don't want a panic here." Nile said as they look around.

**_Meanwhile _**

A very cold looking Amazon is currently on top of Beacon as he watched below with his slitted eyes, his neck gained frills as he scouts his prey. His mood changed drastically, he could sense every small details as he watch. The faint whispers he hear from each of the foreign students, the faint sounds of machines working, and the slight breeze of the wind. He then heard a portal opened and turned around. Out come the portal is a young long haired brunette women with yellow eyes.

She wears a white long sleeved robe with gold trims, a gold belt, wooden sandals, and a dove perching on her shoulder.

"Nice to see you again Aire." Amazon said to the women making her eye roll.

"You already know to not call me that by that language Drazer, like I call you by that same language." The woman said.

"Fine you said it Ilma, so why did you come here?" Amazon asked as Ilma sat beside him.

"Someone needs to look after you since I know something is always wrong when I dream, mind lapse, or wonder Amazon. Remember I'm a seer for a reason, and your brother's Guardian, so don't forget it Lagartija." Ilma said as she grew feathered wings and flew to Team RWBY's room. Amazon look back to the horizon, and wonder.

**_The next day_**

Ruby have the baddest punishment of her life, yesterday when she went outside for air, and literally investigate something on her own without anyone else, Amazon punishes her by making her training hard and can't eat a single cookie for a month. Right now she was doing her strongest puppy eyes at Amazon, and he isn't giving in.

"Ruby no means no, and I have total immunity to that level of that dreaded move." Amazon said angrily and Ruby beats the floor like a 5 year old.

"No!" Ruby cried in agony as she cry on the floor, Weiss and Blake look at the scene amused while Yang just sighed at her sister's antics.

"What is going on here!" A loud and strict yell made everyone flinch while Amazon just shivered.

"Ingra your here!" Nile shouted as he opened th door and revealed Ilma.

"Hey Ilma." Amazon said in an angry tone.

"Shut your lip Lagartija!" Ilma said with a very angry expression making the four girls cower in fear.

"Wait Lagartija means Lizard in Spanish right?" Blake asked in curiosity as she got a book on other dimensions and their languages.

"She's calling me that since that kinda was my father looks like." Amazon explained as he crossed his arms.

"And does she call Gruncle Nile?" Ruby asked.

"Well I call him Geco as he wants to give me a nickname." Ilma explained as they remembered how Nile called her 'Ingra' instead of her real name.

"Mail!" Estriya called out as she throw a pipe like package at Amazon and he caught it. Amazon opened and revealed a cute black and white corgi.

"Zwei!" Ruby shouted in glee as she hugged the dog and said animal is licking her.

"Wait is that little Z there?" Amazon asked making Yang and Ruby look at him.

"How do you know Zwei?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"Well this little guy was found by your father and his team when they came back on a mission, and literally asked me to take care of him and that was when I was called for a mission, and left one of my drakes here to look at the distance." Amazon explained as Yang and Ruby digested the information.

"Hey is it the day for the students getting missions?" Nile asked and suddenly the four girls disappeared along with Zwei.

"Really Nile really." Amazon said to his brother with a glare making him cower in fear, and Ilma hit him for making her husband scared.

**_Later_**

Team RWBY with the added Fenrir and Zwei is currently in a forest on their way on their first mission on Mt. Glenn along Team COVR and Doctor Oobleck.

"Are we there yet?" Cassie asked for the 50th time.

"Cassie for the last time not yet!" Oobleck shouted getting tired of his niece's antics.

"Easy there Uncle Oobleck, you know I'm not the patient type." Cassie said

"We noticed." Everyone said at the same time making her angry.

"Oh all of you better sleep with one eye open, or else there will be a stinky surprise in the morning." Cassie warned as everyone fight back a shiver on their spines.

"Hey Fenrir can you look after Zwei when we finish setting up camp." Ruby asked the wolf guardian as he nods, and he communicated the corgi as he guide him to the forest.

"Yes it might be good to scout the area, and we really need some rest." Oobleck said as he took a sip from his canteen.

"Good thing I brought cooking set." Reese said as he brought a pan, a pot, a ladle, a spatula, and a tripod out of his bag. "And no cookies Ruby, I will not be pummeled by the old man, and he will punch me when we come back if he heard my remark."

"Let's just rest my leg hurts from walking." Yang whined.

**_Meanwhile _**

Ilma is currently wondering around Beacon with her husband Nile. She wanted to know the school personally, and not let her visions interfere. She is currently looking outside where Reese went berserk and the whole area were filled with ash and left over lava, which starts to fertilize the ground.

"This land will let be beautiful in the future." Ilma said as her eyes gave a soft white glow.

"Ingra you're visions acting up again." Nile said and she shook her head.

"Sorry dear I'm just really worried for one of our other descendants." Ilma said in worry.

"Don't worry love she will be fine, once she returns her powers, she will come back." Nile assured.

"You're right I should calm a little bit." She said till her eyes glow again and gain a serious look.

"Nile we need to go to Vale City, there will be an attack soon." Ilma ordered as she grew wings, and began flying off with Nile following her with his own pair of wings.

**_Back at Mount Glenn_** **_Nighttime_ **

Yang is currently running with the others since Ruby was kidnapped by the White Fang last night, and Fenrir and Zwei is leading them there.

"Come on, come on move it!" Yang shouted as Fenrir howled. Then three car size wolves came at them, and pick them up as they move faster.

"Thanks for the lift Fenrir, now mush!" Yang shouted as the wolves started running faster.

**_With Amazon _**

The insomniac looking man is currently running on four as he saw the kidnapping, he knows he could just warp there but his new student's life on the line, and he will not raise suspicion. A VTOL is flying pass him as he jump and cling to it.

'No one will die because of my carelessness.' He thought tto himself as the flying vehicle went to his destination.

**_With Yang_**

Yang and the others finally reached Mount Glenn as they fought of multiple White Fang grunts. Yang blast them away with her powers along with Orion and Reese, Viola and Blake did very fast strikes as they cut them down along with Doctor Oobleck, and Cassie and Weiss strike from afar.

"Yang, Guys!" Everyone turned and saw Ruby with Fenrir and Zwei behind her. "Roman is getting away!"

They then noticed the train moving with the criminal in it, and began chasing it. Weiss used some Speed glyphs to boost the others while Yang and Ruby just launch themselves, and Blake just grapple on it. They entered a cart as they fought multiple grunts with their, then they heard something beeping. They turned and saw a bomb their waiting to be blown up. They immediately went to the next cart and decoupled the cart they were last on and it blew up. They then heard another beeping and it was another bomb till Cassie and Oobleck figured it out.

"On dear Oum they're sending the Grimms to Vale!" Cassie shouted as everyone went through all of the carts to the main train, they then stumbled to a cart with a White Fang Lieutenant in it.

"You guys go on ahead Viola, Weiss, and I will take down this ruffian." Cassie said as she held Storm Quiver tightly as Viola held Maelstrom, and Weiss held her upgraded Myrtenaster.

"Thanks guys." The rest then head up to the next cart as Ruby, Doctor Oobleck, and Reese went on top of the cart as they fought of the grunts there, and leaving Yang, Orion, and Blake heading to the front.

They stumbled upon Neo as she sat on a crate with neutral face as she was still scared of Amazon.

"Oh I'm taking her on, I need some payback." Yang said as she grew her dragon parts as she charged in with her claws as Neo swiftly dodge it.

Blake and Orion continued going to the front as they fought of more grunts.

**_With Weiss and her group_**

The three of them quickly dodge the incoming chainsaw as they shot the lieutenant. He got angry and charged blindly, and was now bleeding on the chest courtesy of Cassie.

"That was easy." She said as they went to the roof to help the others.

**_With Yang_**

Yang was having a hard time since she was still not used on her new powers. The cart had multiple holes from her rage powered punches as Neo continued dodging them till Yang got tired. Neo drop kicked her to the wall as Yang fell unconscious, Neo was about to stab Yang with her hidden blade on her umbrella, but a red katana stop the blade and Neo saw hint of scales on the weilder's hands. She look up and saw the face of one angry Raven Branwen with long canine teeth and a black dragon tail.

"No one messes with my daughter." Raven said as she swung her katana and hit Nei, but she shattered like glass meaning she already escaped. Raven then heard groaning from her daughter and quickly left.

"Oh what happened?" Yang asked herself as she scanned the half destroyed cart.

**_Later _**

Ilma and Nile are in Vale City as they wait for something, suddenly the train from Mount Glenn came out of the ground as the eight teenagers, the two dogs, and the doctor got of the train safely. Then they heard sirens as they saw a horde of Grimms attack.

"Araixia assist me!" Ilma called out as the dove on her shoulder went to her hand and transformed to a white gladius with fabric loosely tied on it. She quickly slash some down while Nile protects her from behind. Team RWBY and COVR starts fighting back with Doctor Oobleck as they fight the horde. Sun and Neptune came along as they revealed badges meaning their junior detectives along with Team JNPR as they heard the explosion, Emerald's Team also came along with Team CFVY as they drop off the VTOL with Professor Port. The horde starts to overcome them till the ground shakes. They look around till the ground burst open revealing a very angry dragon, they then heard loud stomping and saw Estriya slowly grow in massive size. Nile saw this and transformed to his dragon form and the whole horde began backing away. Amazon roared as he crushed some of the horde with his body and spew bright yellow fire with few currents of electricity on it at another, Estriya then raised her foot as she stomps some of the horde with her foot, Nile firing a yellow beam out of hhis mouth and Ilma slash them open with grace. The horde ran away in fear as everyone cheered for their victory.

**_With Ozpin _**

Ozpin heard the news of the attack and he is currently looking outside his window as he drank his coffee.

"She has finally began her move." Ozpin said to himself as he took a small sip. "Amazon better hurry before she strikes again."

He continued looking outside as he watched the broken moon as his mind recall an old event.

'Protect my children when I'm far away they need protection, for I can't be their with them.' Ozpin still remembered that day as he held his mug tightly.

"I always keep my promise and I will fulfill it." He then exit his room not noticing a pair of blue eyes outside.

.

..

...

...

**And done, hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter as I appreciate your support, give me some ideas for next chapter, a story, or what not. Vic out Peace.**


	8. The Vytal Tournament

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter of the story, I thank you for some of your support it was really great since this is my first RWBY fanfiction. ****And here's last chapter's OCs.**

Name: Baletta

Age: 5,000,000

Job: Dancer and Kickboxer

Species: Human

Powers: Agile and unpredictable dance moves

Ability: Strong leg muscles and flexibility

Name: Ilma "Ingra" D. Willow

Age: Unknown

Job: Seer

Species: Angel

Powers: Fortune telling, Light Manipulation, and high reflex

Ability: Light brightness changer and healing

**Anyways I hope you enjoy. Peace**

**P.S Do you want Oscar instead of Jaune, and Pyrrha being alive for this, so send your desicion in my PM.**

**P.S.S My birthday is in this coming month.**

**P.S.S I don't own anything**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter 7: The Vytal Tournament _**

Team RWBY is currently entering the arena as they're fight is between Team ABRN(Auburn), they were already prepared as they always practice their weapons while the two sisters have 50% control on their powers.

"You ready guys?" Ruby asked as everyone nods as they heard their team getting called.

**_With Amazon_**

Amazon is watching the battle on the roof along with his brother and sister-in-law. He's currently watching in silence since he thought of yesterday.

"Go Ruby! Go!" Nile shouted as he wave a small flag with Team RWBY's insignias on it.

"Nile quiet down." Ilma said as her husband quickly lowered his tone, she then saw Amazon with an expression of pure concentration. "Anything wrong Lagartija?"

Amazon didn't answer as he watched down below as he saw Yang punch the ground with some of her rage, and created a small fissure, Ruby did a downward slash with her weapon as they did a stalemate but Ruby transformed her weapon to its scythe mode as she pulled her opponent in and kneed him. Weiss and Blake handled their opponents with ease as they learned it from both Geara and Estriya. All in all he was not impressed because of how simple the battle is.

"Lagartija." Ilma asked in a very dangerous tone making Amazon getting out of his thoughts and shuddered.

"Ilma you really need to stop that." Amazon said with a sneer.

"And you should stop sulking around." Ilma countered. Amazon was about to retort till a light green blur tackled him off the roof. The everyone saw him fall and scream in terror till he grows his wings and flutter down safely making everyone sigh in relief.

"Thank you very much Artris." Ilma smiled as she looked on Amazon's attacker.

It was a tall light green monkey with sky blue eyes and a gray underbelly, a long splitted tail, antennas on its shoulders, short fangs, and gills on its neck.

The monkey smiled at her as she gave her a thumbs up.

"Trissy there you are!" A young feminine voice called out.

"Sliriy stop running!" A strict male voice called out.

Ilma turned around and saw a little green slimy girl with blue slimy hair and black scleras. She was also wearing a yellow raincoat with matching rain boots.

And behind the girl is a fully Roman armored man wielding a titanium halberd.

"Artris, Sliriy, Colavar what are the three of you doing here?" Ilma asked and Sliriy look at her sadly.

"Ichiriy and Meliry are on missions today and I felt lonely, so I asked Col to be my caretaker for today." Sliriy explained.

"Then why is Artris here?" Ilma asked as she points to the sea monkey.

"I didn't notice her maybe she got in with us without looking." The slime girl said as Ilma just sighed.

"Colavar make sure Sliriy here will not cause any problems, and make sure to keep her hood up." Ilma ordered the knight.

"Yes I wil ma'am." Colavar said as he gave a salute as he tried to catch the slime girl. They then heard a large explosion and saw Yang punch the ground which split the area they're on in half.

**_With Team COVR _****_a minute _****_earlier_**

"Piledrive!" Cassie shouted in joyas she watched Yang piledrive the leader, and Weiss, Blake, and Ruby knock their opponents to their leader with their weapons. They then notice arms having red veins around her arms.

"Incoming Yang Bomb!" Reese shouted as he saw Yang jump in the air and drop down as she punch the ground which splits the area.

"That was awesome!" Cassie shouted in joy along with Reese as they saw the explosion, Viola just watch with a blank face, and Orion focused to the other competitors.

"You have some interesting teammates their?" Coco asked as she was sitting beside Orion along with her team to make sure her crazy big brother doesn't get into trouble.

"Indeed they are Miss Adel, they are quite quirky." Orion said with a smile.

"So who's your opponents?" Velvet asked.

"I think it was Team MGNT (Magenta)." Viola said.

"Team MGNT I met those guys when I was with my uncle." Reese called out gaining the others attention. "In the beginning they're quite a mess. Their team leader Marie Rowan, she's a heavy assault as she can fly and shoot down below. Her partner Gris Tejón, a Badger Faunus having a Semblance that releases some sort of plague around her body. Nathaniel Sombre my little sister's little boyfriend."

"Hey you said you weren't gonna tell!" Coco yelled out in embarrassment making everyone laugh, and Reese continued.

"He could turn invisible and attack silently. And lastly is Turquoise Beryl, a Snow Rabbit Faunus which he has the opposite of my Semblance which is Ice, he is also an assault along with his ice."

"You got fine memory their luv, so you think we have a chance?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe but I know they have improved alot since they battled me before." This got their attention.

"What do you mean?" Yatsuhashi asked along with everyone.

"Well Marie challenged me but her teammates didn't agree with her, so I have a little fun taunting them and they challenged me right away." Reese said with a smile till Coco punched him on his arm. "Anyways it was 1 on 4, Nathaniel thought he could sneak up on me till his blade went through a wall of obsidian that holds him in place and I knock him out. Gris tried to paralyze me with her semblance, but she couldn't quite made it since she hasn't have good control over it but her resilience troubles me alot, so I trapped her by putting Leviathin on the sides of her neck. Maries is really quick to anger so she's easy to beat. But Turquoise is very intelligent and calm in battle, we were always in a stalemate when we use our Semblance, he does have an advantage since he got his weapon, but he doesn't know the full control of my Semblance. They can be good now, and I think I could only take on two till I hit exhaustion."

His explanation was outright clear, he was really more experienced since then, since he could handle his Semblance and weapon well, he could be a fourth year by now if he was accepted early.

"Okay then battle plan everyone come close." Cassie ordered as her team began planning their attack.

**_Beacon_**

Ozpin is troubled, you know why? Since Ilma came here.

He was expecting a very horrible tragedy, her visions were never wrong as her visions already saved millions of lives before, and she was very straight forward with her predictions.

He then saw on his camera Glynda waiting for permission and called out on his microphone. "Come in!"

He then saw Glynda step in the elevator and waited for a few seconds till she reached the top.

"Anything new Glynda?" He asked but she shook her head.

"Nothing at all Ozpin you should've be worrying right now." Glynda said.

"But I am." He said as he got his assistant's attention. "We have a seer here, a full on seer, if there was something to worry she's reporting it to her partner."

"How bad will it be?" She asked.

"I don't know Glynda, she's the only one that could see this, she still isn't trustworthy since my last promise with her." He said with a frown.

_"Why didn't you save her Ozpin!? Why didn't you save my little girl!" _He remembered that anger very well; the anger who lost someone.

"I'm sure she will forgive you Oz, everyone makes mistakes, and even gods do mistakes themselves." Glynda assured. He just sighed and accept it.

"You're right, but the chance of her forgiveness is like finding a needle in a haystack." Ozpin said as he drank his coffee to relieve his stress.

**_With Team COVR_** **_4 hours later_**

"You guys ready?" Cassie asked as everyone nods.

"Now the next battle is Team COVR of Vale." Professor Port announced as Cassie and her team comeinto view of the camera. "Team COVR is the toughest team of all the first years in Beacon as the members are four well-known people in Vale, but can they handle the majesty and fierceness of Team MGNT of Atlas."

Cameras then turn to said team.

The leader Marie Rowan is a young blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She wears a green tanktop with a mark resembling of a tree sprout growing over a blue polo shirt, black shorts with a green fabric on her left hip, and yellow laced boots. On her shoulder is a cylinder satchel which contains Dust crystals, and on her back is a large laser cannon.

Beside her is her partner Gris Tejón, she's a young girl with gray hair, red eyes, badger ears, and she is slightly shorter than Marie. She wears a black hoodie with a symbol of a sideway skull on her left shoulder, loose gray pants, and boots. On both her hips are two Glocks with blades attach on the bottom.

On Marie's right is Nathaniel Sombre, he's a young man with orange hair and green eyes. He wears a blue suit with a red bow tie, black pants, brown shoes, and a black top hat with a ribbon tied on it and a piece of paper which has an imprint of a face with a crazy smile. On his hips are two katanas, one with a dormouse shaped cap while the other is a hare, and on his back is a third katana with a smiling cat cap.

And lastly is Turquoise Beryl, he's a young man with white hair, blue eyes, white rabbit ears, and he's the tallest of the team. He wears a white snow coat with the insignia of a turquoise crystal on his back, gray pants, pouches hanging on the side of his body, and brown winter boots. And on his back is a blue drum gun.

"Team MGNT are the the most fierced team of Atlas, and they're sole target is one of their opponents." Port announced.

Both teams entered the battlefield as they look to each other.

"Well lookie here Reese Adel or should I say Vanderweld." Marie said with slight venom as she saw the older teen along with her team. A lot of murmurs about the Vanderweld name since the company is coming to its end.

"I hope you learned something from our last spar little girl, since this will test you again." Reese said as he held Leviathin tightly.

"Well come on then!" Then the area changed to a snowy lakeside with pine trees surrounding it on Team COVR's side while Team MGNT got a jungle area.

"3..2..1..BEGIN!!"

Turquoise quickly stomped the ground as masses of ice charged at them, Team COVR quickly evaded it with Cassie and Viola on the trees, and Reese and on the ground.

"Reese heat things up!" Cassie ordered as Reese began using his Semblance which starts melting the snow. Nathaniel charged at him with his two katanas, but Reese blocked it as they duel with each other.

Orion was on Team MGNT's side as he battled with his fellow Faunus, he can take all the hits he take from Turquoise's gun, but is getting a hard time to shot since the ground is slippery.

"Alright there big guy." Turquoise taunted as he slids on the ice. Orion knew he was in a tight position so he readied his lance.

Cassie was dodging all of Marie's gravity Dust bombs as she shoot every bomb from getting near her and shoot a blade of wind with her baton. It was quite hard to hit Marie as she flys away from every shot.

Lastly Viola deflects Gris's bullets away with Maelstrom as she can't get close to the poisonous cloud; she might be unkillable but it doesn't mean she will die in sickness.

Back with Reese as he continued to counter Nathaniel's slashes as held his third katana on his mouth kinda like a certain pirate who can get lost easily.

"Is that all you got." Nathaniel taunted as he tried to anger Reese; which is the baddest decision of his life.

Reese immediately activated his Semblance as lava come out at the bottom of his feet, he quickly charged in as he create a wave of lava at Nathaniel making him quiver in fear as he jumped away.

"H-hey now, I was just kidding." But reasoning was out of the question as Reese advanced forward with Leviathin radiating heat. "Think about how Coco feel about this."

That was worst mistake of his life as Reese became more angry as he wants to cut Nathaniel to pieces. "You can taunt me all you want, you can belittle me all you want, but no will use my sister as a stupid peace offering!!!"

Reese then went to double naginata mode as he used the back of the large blade to send Nathaniel flying out. Reese then immediately went to his other teammates.

Orion is currently in danger as he can't get a good shot out of this. Turquoise kept sliding on the ice as the Snow Rabbit Faunus continued shooting his armor. He couldn't move at all till he got an idea.

He activated his Semblance as his arm gained an brownish hue, he then slammed his fist on the ground that created a shockwave which destroyed all of the ice and knocked away Turquoise.

The Snow Rabbit Faunus quickly stood till something hit his head making him unconscious: it was a piece of obsidian.

"Nice shot there Reese." Orion said with a smile as he saw Reese having a piece on his hand.

"Yeah yeah let's go help the others." Orion and Reese quickly went to their other teammates.

Viola continued throwing Maelstrom at Gris as she can't get close, she missed and used a hidden magnet on her piercing to get her weapon back.

Gris is very resilient and very annoying to fight as her kind is very stubborn, she can take her slashes, but her disease filled gas is very troubling.

Viola then noticed the slightly weakened branch Gris was in, and got an idea.

"Why do you hate Reese so much?" Viola asked with her emotionless tone, but notice Gris didn't flinch from her tone.

"You should ask that your self Lavender, or should I say Viola the Tortured!" Gris declared as residence of Atlas gasp in fear.

**_With Team RWBY_**

"Weiss what did she do to get that title?" Blake asked sternly, does gasp were only happens if some horrible news happens relating to the White Fang.

"Yeah all of Atlas seems to be freaking out." Yang said as she saw their horrified faces.

"I-its nothing r-really." Weiss stuttered as she hugged herself as she knows that they need to know the truth.

"I know where she gets that name." Team RWBY turned to the voice and saw Ren and the rest of Team JNPR.

"How did she get it?" Ruby asked as Ren sighs.

"Everyone has a dark secret Ruby including Viola which is more dark when I first time heared it." Ren said with a frown as he saw Viola slight shaky body.

"Well tell us." Jaune said and Ren sighs again

"Before Nora and I entered Beacon, their were rumors of a girl that experienced an extremely bad trauma, and that was Viola." Everyone gasp in horror.

"H-how did she get it?" Pyrrha asked as she knows she didn't want to know, but her curiosity said otherwise.

"It was because of me." Everyone was shocked as they turned to the one who said it: it was Weiss.

"What do you mean it was because of you?" Ruby asked in slight fear as they saw Weiss hugging herself and few tears drop down on her face.

"It happened 7 years ago-"

**_Flashback_**

_A young Weiss is currently running with a young Cassie and a young Viola._

_Weiss was half her present's height, her hair not tied in a bun, and she wears a smaller version of her present clothes._

_Cassie was taller than the young Weiss by 2 meters, with her hair was slightly longer, and she was wearing a cyan sweater and pants._

_Viola was shorter than the young Cassie and Weiss as her hair was very long that it reached her hips, she wears a purple tshirt, and blue short pants._

_And the one thing that they have in common in their clothing: is paint with their respective favorite color, which is white on Weiss, cyan on Cassie, and violet on Viola._

_They were having a small prank on a nearby store as they saw a store owner beating a Faunus down along with the other patrons as they really hate Faunuses. Weiss really hated her father sometimes because of this, but she was more angry when it still didn't stop, her family might hate Faunuses, but little Weiss was very caring. She and her friends then drop paint on the owner's store as they are running away from the same owner._

_"Get back here you brats!" The store owner shouted as he still chasing the tree girls._

_"Try and get us you big goof!" Cassie taunt as the three of them went to the alleys and climbed up as they finally escape the owner. They then stop and catch their breaths as they began to laugh._

_"That was awesome." Viola said as they kept laughing_

_"Yeah it was." Weiss said as she smiled._

_"Alright that's enough for today, my family need to hear about this." Cassie said as she jumped roof to roof leaving Weiss and Viola alone._

_"Hey Viola let's get you home." Weiss suggests and Viola nods as they went down the building._

**_20 minutes later _**

_They both continued to walk as they chat with one another_.

_"You know we should have something to eat tommorow." Viola suggest as she can't buy for her two friends as she was a normal civilian._

_"How about some cake, I will ask Klein for the three of us."_ _Weiss said as they both laugh, they continued and walking till a bunch of thugs appeared around them._

_"Well boys looks like we got our selves a Schnee and her little friend." One of the thugs said as both girls prepared to fight._

_One thug tried to punch Viola, but Weiss kicked the man away. They continued this over and over till every single punk was knocked out._

_"You fools think you could stop us." Viola said as she and Weiss high fived._

_"Yeah." Weiss said as she was happy with her time, she then saw a soft flash as she gasps. "Viola move!"_

_Viola was about to answer till she felt a huge amount of pain on her chest, she looked down and was shocked at she saw._

_A harpoon was lodged behind her back but not a single blood spilled._

_"W-Weiss help me." Viola said in terror till she felt a strong tug. Weiss tried to pull her off the sharp weapon with all of her strength._

_"I'm not letting go Viola, I will not let them take you." Weiss said in determination as she tried to pull Viola off, till she tripped and let go as her bestfriend was pulled away._

_"Weiss!" Viola shouted in immense fear as she disappeared with her captors._

_"Viola!" Weiss cried out as she tried to chase them, but it was to late she couldn't save her._

**_Flashback ended_**

"I tried everything to find her; I asked the police, Cassie's tribe, my sister, I even tried my father, but was to heartless to care." Weiss said as she clutched her fist tightly.

"What happens then?" Blake said as she felt pity for the heiress.

"2 years later the one who kidnapped her were arrested and they found her, but she wasn't the same. They tortured her day and night, even cutting her limbs to the degree that it will hurt to just remove one thing from her."

"And that was?" Ruby asked as she was mortified from those sufferings.

"Her emotions, they want to cut those things from her, and make her their weapon." Now her friends were now actually angry to the ones who did this.

**_Back in the stadium _**

Viola still looked emotionless, but her legs starts shaking.

"Whats wrong cat got your tongue." Gris taunted as she prepared her weapon.

Viola just threw Maelstrom at her as she tried to push away the urge.

Gris avoided the shuriken as it sailed pass her, but something rammed on her right.

Viola can't show it, but she was shock she saw the one who rammed her, and it was Orion with his Aura flowing around him.

"You should focus more Miss Lavender." Orion said as he grabbed his weapon Autumn Star off his back as he charged his laser.

Gris saw this as she went higher as she avoided the laser which destroyed part of the jungle, Reese then came out of nowhere as he drop kick her in the face, and threw Leviathin at her hoodie which she is hanging now.

"Now where is Cassie?" Reese asked till he felt a strong gust of wind breeze through him along with the others, and a loud thump.

"And Team COVR wins the battle." Professor Port said boisterously.

"That was indeed a spectacular match, Team COVR managed to win it while separated as they have more experienced in the field including young Stallidon and Adel." Oobleck stated as he too enjoyed it.

"Indeed it is, Cassie and her clan are very famous with their family wind Semblance, Orions always did constant training since he was 6, Viola which secrets we cannot spill, and Reese the greatest weapon designer since John Ironwood his father trained him till his death." The crowd cheered and cheered more for the young weapons prodigy.

"You're getting quite famous Reese luv." Cassie said as Reese rubbed his head sheepishly.

**_Hours later_**

Team RWBY and COVR are currently walking around the city as they still have their match tommorow, and needed a break.

Ruby and Reese are talking about weapons, Yang, Orion, and Blake have their conversation, Weiss and Cassie are planning about something, and Viola just walks along.

"Sliriy slow down!" The group then convert their attention to a knight chasing a little girl wearing a yellow raincoat and boots.

"Col play!" The young girl said as he continued pursuing her.

"Should we follow them?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrug and said. "Meh might be something entertaining."

They then started chasing the two as they witnessed the little girl doing multiple evasive maneuvers to avoid the armored adult, including when they pass Team JNPR she slid under them as the armored adult ran over Jaune.

Poor Jaune.

They then ran to a alleyway which has a dead end. The adult finally cornered the little girl as he tried to catch his breath.

"Finally caught you Sliriy." The adult said as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was cool." Yang said as she enjoyed the whole chase.

"Yeah it was quite entertaining." Cassie said as she also enjoyed it.

"Hey where's Ruby, Reese, and Weiss?" Blake called out as the two redheads and heiress were missing.

"Probably doing something important." Viola said with her emotionless tone but some of her body twitch which only Cassie noticed.

'What is going on with you V.' Cassie thought to herself in worry for her friend.

**_With Ruby, Reese, and Weiss_**

Both Weiss and Reese were running to a specific place with Ruby following behind them.

"Guys what's going on!?" Ruby shouted as she couldn't leave her partner and her fellow weapon geek.

They then saw a different shaped VTOL landing as both Reese and Weiss stop. The back of the VTOL opened as a much older Weiss got off it.

"Winter!" Weiss called out in happiness as she ran to her sister.

"Hello Weiss." Winter said as she looked at her little sister, she then moved her vision and saw Reese as she smiled a little. "Nice to see you again Reese."

Reese just chuckled as he saw Weiss' surprised look "You could say that to yourself Winter."

"Wait! you two know each other." Weiss asked as she was confused.

Winter giggled at her confused sister. "Relax Weiss, Reese and I were old partners when he was still with General Ironwood, and I must say he's quite good."

"Oh shucks Winter I was just being the best nephew, Uncle James wouldn't think of you."

"Indeed he wouldn't, so Reese what is this I heard of you having a girlfriend." Winter said with a teasing smile as Reese paled.

"CASSIE!!" Reese roared to the heavens as he just released his anger again. Winter just giggled at her old partner as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. She then saw a robot fell from the sky as she panicked and pushed the three students.

The robot opened up and revealed a black haired drunkard.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted in glee while Winter and Weiss were in shock.

"Qrow." Reese groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The old Branwen was a pain in the butt, when he was still in Atlas, he and Winter were always chasing him around, and it was quite annoying.

"Hey Ice Queen and Rustbucket." Qrow said making Winter eye twitch and Reese groan.

"You slimy old Qrow." Reese said in irritation.

"Oh suck it up, now let me have some time with my niece." Qrow said as his eyes turned to slits making Weiss, Winter, and Reese gawk at him. While Ruby was jumping in joy.

"What abilities do you have!" Ruby shouted in glee as her own eyes turned to slits.

"Oh you'll see let's head to the Emerald Forest." Qrow turned to his Crow form while Ruby rides a car sized Fenrir leaving Weiss, Winter, and Reese lost in words.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Reese asked as the Schnee sisters nod as they left the scene.

**_With the others _**

Yang and the rest were now walking back to Beacon with Colavar and Sliriy with them. They were quite surprised that Sliriy's whole body is made out of slime and used her raincoat to keep from falling of her body.

"Now my brother and I cut that giant boar apart with our blades to bits, and gave some to a nearby village, and Allovar screamed like a wee girl as he was hoarded by women." Colavar told the young Hunter and Huntresses as they laugh at his story except Viola.

"Your brother really reminds me of Ruby." Yang said as she returned those days.

"You've seen nothing yet." Colavar said then he noticed something on the sky. "We should get back now."

**_Back at Beacon _**

Yang and the group finally reached their dorm door.

AHHHHH!!

They jump back in surprise from that sudden scream and the voice resembles Amazon, and they hear laughter which it resembles Nile, but couldn't recognize the other laughter.

They opened the door and saw Amazon rolling on the floor as tears are dripping out of his eyes as he screams in pain, Nile was beside him laughing like crazy, and in the kitchen is a tall gray haired male with some Faunus traits.

The man has green eyes, pointy ears, and his hair is slicked back for a backward point with a light green racing stripe above it, gray feathered wings and tail, and bird legs with talons. He wears a white tshirt and a green cargo short.

"Ben! you will pay for this." Amazon screamed in pain as he glared at the now named Ben.

"Not a chance Amazon, I'm the Prank King and you know it." Ben said with a smug face as everyone smell something very good.

"What's that smell?" Blake asked as she recognized the smell as she licked her lips.

"Oh I'm making some tempura, cheese sticks, pizza, and a bunch of tuna sandwiches." As Ben said it Blake immediately ate two sandwiches as she enjoyed the flavor.

"Pizza!" Sliriy and Yang shouted in glee as they took a slice.

"Give me!" Reese and Cassie called out as they got some food.

Orion and Viola just got some normally and they quite enjoy it.

As they finished eating they sat at the couch as they ask Amazon who Ben was.

"Well he's an acquaintance of mine, Granite, Ilma, Geara, Nile, and I with some others including Ben travelled the whole multiverse, we blend in, we fight some wanna be villains, eat, and some adult things you shouldn't know." Amazon explained as he laid back on the couch while Ben was in the kitchen cooking some more food as everyone listened to him

"Wow those adventures must be cool." Cassie said in awe.

"You betcha, we were once on a dimension that has a flying race on it, and some snobby cheater thought using wind which is my element to knock me out. I tell ya he was an idiot." Ben said in the kitchen as everyone laugh at it.

"Yeah I remember him getting arrested, poor fella to even think about it, and I swear I saw him cry like a baby." Everyone laugh even more from Amazon's side of the story.

"Lagartija!" The sudden shout of Ilma made them jump in surprise.

"What now?" Amazon mumbled angrily.

"Uh Amazon what is this?" Ben asked as held a paper bag.

"Hey something is written on it." Nile said as he noticed the writing, they uncrumpled it and it was written: Do not touch Lagartija.

Amazon quickly pale as he sunk to the shadows to avoid his sister-in-law's wrath. Everyone look where he was sstood in confusion.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

They could hear Amazon's loud screaming from heat.

"He was sleep eating again and ate Ilma's leftover cake." Ben explained as everyone nods.

**_Omake: Team COVR Trailer (P.S please show this first if you want to do a reading story about this.)_**

**_Cyan Trailer_**

_"Like the cyan wind, I will succeed and wonder the neverending stream." _

Then a scene of a forest in Vale at night with five White Fang grunts walking below the canopy as they patrol the area.

SNAP!

The group then turned to where the sound come from and saw a girl with with yellow green hair in a bowl cut, mocha colored skin, and gray eyes wearing a sky blue tank top with a black bottom seam and a yellow green W on her chest area, 2 red band near the shoulders, white shorts with green cloth loosely hanging near the holes, sky blue high heel boots, a flowing white scarf with both ends flowing behind her, and a gray headband with a strap of white cloth and a small strap of red cloth on the middle. She also carry a pike with her with with a shotgun part near the blade with a insignia of a downward spear with wings.

This young girl is Cassie Winstron, the soon-to-be leader of Team COVR.

"Hey put your hands in the air." One of the grunts ordered.

"Okay." Cassie said not even caring shocking them as she raised her hands in the air.

"Now come close." The grunt ordered again.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked.

"Yes" The grunt said.

"Are you really sure." Cassie asked again.

"Yes" The grunt said in irritation.

"Are you really real-"

"Yes!" The grunt shout in annoyance.

"Okay" She lift her right foot as the grunts some zipping noises till they scream as the ground they stood was a net that suspended them in the air. The grunts tried to move around the net till they noticed something around them and pale.

Around them were air horns tied to the branches of the trees with rope as they look at Cassie as she held a rope in her hand.

The grunts shook their heads.

Cassie nods with an evil smile.

The grunts shook their heads vigorously.

Cassie still smiled as she pulled the rope as the horns went off at the same time as the grunts scream in pain. The sound died down as the net fell and all five grunts were on the floor unconscious.

"No on messes with me." Cassie said smugly as she walked away till she heard a loud hiss.

She turned around and looked at the eyes of a King Taijitu in front of her.

"Hello." Cassie said casually as she dodges one of the heads. Her weapon then turned to a combat shotgun and a baton.

She fired some wind Dust rounds as the giant snake Grimm got minor scratches. The snake hissed at her angrily.

"Oh screw you then, you giant worm." Cassie said as she fired more shots. The snake's other head tried to eat her, but she used her baton to stop it and fired inside its mouth to kill the head.

The other head got angry and charged at her blindly as it didn't notice her weapon having currents of wind circling around it.

With a mighty swing, a strong force of air caught the head, and began shredding the Grimm's last head. The body then decay to wisp as Cassie stretched her body in victory.

BBZZZ!

Cassie quickly put out her scroll and check who called.

"Cassie here." Cassie said.

"Cassie you better not be in the forest!" A loud male voice yelled out on the other side as Cassie paled.

"You would you look at that my batteries is almost dead, talk to you later Uncle Oobleck." Cassie said quickly as possible as she turned off her scroll and began running.

The screen slowly fades black as an image of Cassie giving a peace sign while her weapon Storm Quiver resting on her shoulder with a cyan background as her image moved to the left to fit three slots.

**_Oak Trailer_**

_"As tall as an oak, I will support till I fall in my despair."_

In the forest of Mistral, silence was everywhere till a Boarbatusk rolled through, and stop in place to stop. It then heard something charging and dodged immediately as a gray blur pass it.

The Grimm looked and saw the attacker, which is a young male Horse Faunus with brown hair which was combed very well from the front to the back and deep pink eyes. He wears a full armor except his head with a unicorn head piece on his right shoulder, a red cape, and a Japanese happuri with a single horn on the middle. On his back is a large lance with rifle parts.

This is Orion Stallidon, member of Team COVR, and he is challenging the Grimm.

The Grimm tried to run over the young Faunus, till said boy grabbed the rolling pig with his bare hands and threw it to a few meters.

He quickly grab his weapon as he fired bolts of electricity out of it as Boarbatusk felt annoyed on the attack. The Boarbatusk rolled again, but Orion used his lance as a bat as the Grimm was launched away again. Suddenly a Beowolf came out of nowhere along with with an Ursa Minor.

He clicked something on his ear revealing a small microphone.

"Cajor, Canor why didn't you tell that there are more here." Orion yelled out at the mike.

"What I told Canor tell you about this." A male voice said in anger.

"No you didn't you were drunk, and I was sleeping." A female voice argued.

"Oh both of you shut up!" Orion yelled out as he used his lance to block an incoming Beowolf.

He then whack the Ursa on its belly to launch it to the Boarbatusk which got trampled as the Boarbatusk rolled over it.

The Beowolf jump out of nowhere but Orion grabbed its neck and breaks it.

He then look at his last target which is the Boarbatusk that was preparing to charge at him, he set his lance on his shoulder and pressed its trigger as a ball of energy starts to form at the tip.

The Boarbatusk then starts to roll to squash to young Faunus.

Orion waited as the Grimm kept charging closer as he released the trigger in point blank as a large laser completely engulfed the Boarbatusk and continued going as it finally died down, and he looked at the destruction of his final attack.

Some of the trees were cut completely to their trunks along with some rocks.

"Orion you okay there?" Cajor asked through the microphone.

"Both of you have a meeting with me when I get back." Orion said sternly as he heard Cajor gulp, and he began walking away the forest.

The screen fades black as the image of Orion holding his weapon Autumn Star like a cane in front of him with an oakish brown background right next to Cassie's image.

**_Violet Trailer_**

_"In deep of the deady violet despair is the light of hope waiting to arrive."_

In the city of Atlas with the shattered moon along the sky, a group of thieves wonder the city for anything valuable at the rooftops.

One of the thieves then saw a Dust shop, and prepared themselves to rob it, till a purple shuriken took out one of them out as they became alert.

Then one of the thieves saw the culprit on the other building.

It was a emotionless looking girl with purple hair, deep blue eyes, mascara, and a ring on her right ear, wearing a pink shirt with stitches on them, gray shorts with stitches, a violet diamond necklace, a belt with a lavender insignia on it, and spiky violet shoes.

This is Viola Lavender, the second member of Team COVR

"Come on men take her out!" The leader ordered as they began shooting her.

Viola then ran at them as she dodged every bullet with grace, she even did a back flip and land on a vent with her hands. The ring on her ear glowed as her shuriken glowed as well as it moves on its own to attack another thief.

The thieves continued firing as the young girl kept dodging like a leaf in a storm, not a single bullet even hit her as she move in more and began attacking the enemies in close combat.

As Viola got closer to one, the thief drew a sword and cut her head clean off its shoulders as she fell down lifeless.

"Now that's done, let's get out of here before the Military does." The leader ordered till someone gave him a headlock, and was both surprised and horrified as it was the body of Viola.

Everyone tense up till they saw the head's eyes open, and were very disturbed by it till the bandits got stabbed in the back by blades as they fell down lifeless as the leader was remaining.

"P-Please spare me." The leader pleaded till he got hand chopped on the neck to knock him out, Viola then look around and saw Atlas's robot soldiers march at her destination as she left the scene with no trace.

The screen fades black as the image of Viola looking emotionless as ever as she held her weapon Maelstrom as a shield with a violet background right next to Orions.

**_Rust Trailer_**

_"A rusty blade can still strike if it used correctly, and not discarded like a useless tool."_

In a large empty room filled with fragile looking robots is a tall boy with red hair in the equivalent color range of rust and light blue eyes.

He wears a white button up shirt with green on the garter under a sky blue high collar baggy jacket, dark blue jeans, gray goggles with red glass on it, and rust colored boots. He has a symbol of a slightly opened vice going diagonally to the left and a wrench going diagonally to the opposite direction.

On his back are two short handled Naginatas with different shaped blades in a cross position. The first blade is curved with a hidden blade inside it that is being concealed by a red moving metal piece to hide it with orange wave designs on the middle, while the other blade is more pointed with a hinge on the middle of the blade, and the handles are red with their ends with holes on it.

This is Reese Vanderweld Adel Ironwood, or Reese Adel for short the last member of Team COVR.

"Simulation 1" A loud sound of a speaker said.

The robots then charged at him as Reese used both of his naginatas to attack like a hurricane as he cut every robots with ease.

Some of the robots tried to flank him, but he spins like a top to destroy them to bits.

"Simulation 2"

"Already then come on then." Reese said as more robots that looked more sturdier come out as his blades glow with heat.

Then some weaponized robots came out as they shoot rubber bullets which he made a wall of obsidian to block it all as his naginata with the more pointed blade gain a strong orange as he threw it at them, and embeds itself as the glow explodes the robots.

"Come on is this even a challenge." Reese said as he's quite bored.

"Simulation 3"

Then a three giant robots came out as they charge at him.

"Heck yeah." He said with a smile as he grabbed his other blade to stop one of the robots to stomp on him.

With an upward slash on the ground, a blade of lava came out, and hit one of robots as it dents its armor.

Reese quickly jump back as he dodged a punch from one of the robots, his hands glowed with heat as he put the two caps of his blades to one another as they connect to eachother.

He stabbed the ground with one of its blade, and with a mighty pull a geyser of lava came out and hits one of them destroying it.

He then noticed the two robots tried to flank him as his blades turned to scythe blades. He twirled his weapon like a staff as lava rose from the ground forming a tornado which caught the two remaining robots and launch them to a distance as one broke and the survive.

"Time to heat things up." Reese said as the veins on his eye gain an orange glow as heat generates on his hands.

The last robot charged at him with full throttle as Reese prepared his blades.

As it is now closer, he have a loud war cry as he leapt forward in blinding speed as he dodged a punch, and slashed forward as the robot was cut in half.

"Alright Simulation complete good job Reese."

"Any time Doc." Reese said as he left the area with his weapon on its sheath on his back.

The screen fades black as the image of Reese held his weapon Leviathin over his head like he was preparing to slash downward with a rusty red background right next to Viola's image as their corresponding letters appeared below their image.

**_Omake end_**

**So you like it or not, just give me some ideas for some upcoming chapters, and I will appreciate it. Vic out Peace **


	9. A Day of Chances

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter of the day, I thank you for lixking this story, and here's last** **chapter's OCs**

Name: Artris

Age: 120,000,000

Job: Scout

Species: Accommodatio sapien

Powers: Area Adaptation

Ability: Night vision, underwater breathing, heightened hearing, and smell

Name: Sliriy

Age: 500,000

Job: Spy

Species: Slime

Powers: Increased body viscous, body liquidation, and water absorption

Ability: flexible body, liquid body, water growth, and throw sticky projectiles

Name: Colavar Lawmen

Age: 1,000,500

Job: Enforcer

Species: Human

Powers: High body strength, heightened reaction time, and high stamina

Ability: Intent sensor and inspirer

Name: Ben Monger

Age: 8,000,000,000

Job: Scout and Hunter

Species: Harpy

Powers: Wind kinesis, sturdy feathers, and long range vision

Ability: Larger lungs, wind bending, and storm detector

**And those are from last chapter. Peace**

**P.S This will now be a Rose Garden and Arkos Shipping since its quite adorable and quite popular.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_"Singing" _**(**A/N I have an OC singing time to time.**)**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:8 _****_A Day of Chances_**

Yang and Ruby is currently in their training ground along with Amazon and their Uncle Qrow. They are currently getting to the third level with Yang which she can break a boulder to millimetre bits and three different set of fires; electric, gravity, and ice.

While Ruby can make more body parts with her bones and shadows.

"Alright girls that's enough for now." Amazon said as both sisters slump on the ground.

"Whew that was some workout." Yang said as she take a deep breath.

"You'll survive, I mean look at me." Qrow said as he showed the girls his arm which gained black feathers.

"Yeah yeah you little bird, quit showing off." Amazon as he ruffled Qrow's hair which he glared at his ancestor.

"You know I'm kinda hungry." Ruby said as Fenrir came out of her shadow with a plate of cookies, Ruby quickly hug Fenrir and enjoyed her chocolate delight.

"You girls should know better to give it your all, you can't surpass me if you don't." Amazon said with a mocking smile as he dodged a fireball to his head.

"Your mean." Ruby said as she pouts.

"Come on little Rose lets get back before Ilma comes back." Amazon said as he shivered as he remembered his punishment.

"Whipped" Qrow quickly said as he cough to hide it, Amazon glared at him till he felt a familiar feeling and it was not good.

Not at all

**_With Orion_**

The young Horse Faunus is currently jogging around the courtyard along with his Fellow Faunus Velvet and Sun.

He was currently out of his armor and wore a simple white tshirt, brown jogging pants, and black running shoes.

Velvet was also out of her outfit and wore a red colored long sleeved shirt, blue loose pants, and brown sneakers.

And Sun still wear his pants and shoes, but he has a white sleeveless shirt with a sun emblem on the back.

This was a routine between the three Faunus as a way to clear their minds away from the discrimination.

Orion asked if she could come to help with her shyness, while Sun just tag along as it was a good way to exercise with a strong Faunus like Orion.

"Alright let's take a break." Orion said as everyone stop and sat on the bench as they stop to breathe mostly Velvet.

"Come on I can still go on." Sun said as he still feel energized.

"Sun I'm not talking about the either of us, I'm talking about Velvet." Orion said as he developed a slight protectiveness to the young Rabbit Faunus as he view her as a little sister.

"Oh right." Sun said as he fully understand, last time someone mess with Velvet they were thrown outside through the windows by Orion, and everyone stopped their.

"Orion I can still go on." Velvet said as she took a few breaths.

"Velvet no, I will not let you collapse on purpose, you want Coco to be worried about you." Orion said sternly.

"Okay" Velvet whined.

"Say Orion a little bird told me you have a certain crush to specific blonde brawler." Sun said with a smug smile as Orion looked away as he has a small blush on his face, and Velvet giggled at his flushed face.

"I assure you Sun, that it is nothing, if it is I'll wait for the opportunity." Orion said as he still has a blush on his face.

"Okay I'm ready." Velvet said as she was fully energized. Orion nods and said.

"Alright let's go." The three of them then jog again.

**_With Team JNPR _**

Team JNPR are currently looking around Vale City as Pyrrha tried to hide herself from the crowd, they continued walking till they bump to someone.

"Hey watch it!"

"Oh sorry about that." Jaune said nervously as he looked at who they bump to.

It was a teenage girl with blonde hair in two pigtails and green eyes. She wore a blue baggy jacket, blacblack jeans, red strap shoes, and a cap facing backward.

"Oh you should be sorry." The girl said as she examined the team, she then said. "You wouldn't be Jaune right?"

This shocked the clumsy blonde. "How do you know my name?"

"Yeah I don't really see you around Beacon." Ren said as he eyed her suspiciously

"Well allow me to introduce myself, the names Sonya Enginia, Elementalist of the Future, and ultimate wrecker." The now named Sonya said as she made a dramatic pose which made Team JNPR sweatdrop except Nora as she looked at the cap wearing blonde carefully.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Jaune said as Sonya blush in embarrassment.

"Oh the old lizard's brother called me to watch over you since he will be out for a few days." Sonya said still embarrassed from her outburst.

"Oh okay then lead the way." Jaune said as the five of them began walking to Beacon.

"So how do you Jaune's old man?" Nora asked.

"Yeah and why did you come here?" Pyrrha asked.

"You could say that he has some family business, I think he want to see his mother ot something, but I'll never know." Sonya said as Team JNPR sweatdrop at her attention span.

"She's weird." Nora whispered to Ren.

'Like your one to talk.' Ren thought with a deadpan face.

"And he also ask me to teach someone to the ways of smashing." As Sonya said it Nora quickly bow down.

"Teach me your ways" Nora quickly said as she stood up and let out her hammer while the rest of Team JNPR pale.

"Alright then let's smash some faces!" Sonya declared with a maniacal laugh and a larger hammer materialized in her hands making Nora shout in glee and making the other members of Team JNPR pale more.

'Oh no!' Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren shouted mentally in horror.

"Let's go now my faithful student!" Sonya shouted as she left in breakneck speed.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted as well as she follow her new teacher, leaving the rest of Team JNPR stand in the middle of the streets with horrified faces.

Ren suddenly fell to his knees, and shouted to the heavens above.

"NNNOORRRRAAAAA!"

**_With Ozpin_**

"NNNOORRRRAAAAA!"

Ozpin gain a shiver from the shout.

"Was that Mister Lie's voice?" Glynda asked.

"Glynda we need a lot of money for the near future, and we need to prepare it immediately." Ozpin said sternly suprising Glynda.

**_With Ilma_**

Ilma was underneath Beacon as she looked at the face of the comatosed Fall Maiden Amber.

She visits constantly to see the young brunette in her deep slumber as she always bring a bouquet; which has pink carnations, white violets, calla lilies, daisies, and willows as she let some tears drop on her cheeks and lets her hand phase through the glass to touch the girl's soft skin by changing her body's properties to visible light.

"My little Amber." Ilma said softly as she was in a kneeling sitting position.

"Hey grandma." Ilma tried to hold her groan as she looked at none other Qrow Branwen.

"Where was that boy that enjoyed his life I once knew?" Ilma asked in sadness.

"He is still locked away in despair." Qrow said as he sat next to her. Ilma shook her head and said.

"I know you blame yourself for Amber, but you can make it up to her by catching her attackers."

"But what if I don't?" He asked.

"I already know Qrow, and if something changed I always give you the right choice."

"But will she forgive me?"

"Its all up to her, little cuervo." Ilma said with giggle as Qrow gave a true smile that he rarely showed instead of his fake.

**_With Reese_**

Reese along with Penny and Emerald as they walk around Beacon before the next round.

Emerald managed to lie her way out of Cinder to join her childhood friend and boyfriend along with his created child.

"You know this is quite embarrassing." Reese said sheepishly as he blush, he was holding Emerald's hand while he let Penny cling on his arm which make him look like a play boy in public.

"Oh suck it up you big baby." Emerald said as her red eyes look on Reese's light blue eyes.

"It quite is and adding up Penny calling me Master instead of Father or Dad." Reese said as he felt embarrassed more as he said it.

_"Legends never die_

_When the world is calling you_

_Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

_Legends never die"_

The three then noticed someone singing and it was quite pleasant along with the crowd.

_"They become a part of you_

_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_

_Relentless you survive"_

They then saw the source of the singing and saw a violet haired girl with azure eyes. She wears a black tshirt, gray cargo pants, white boots, and green headphones with a music note symbol on each piece. And was carrying a black and blue electric guitar.

_"When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts_

_And avenge defeat_

_Before it all starts, they suffer through harm_

_Just to touch a dream_

_Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause_

_Legends never die_

_When the world is calling you (when the world is calling you)_

_Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

_Legends never die_

_They become a part of you (they become a part of you)_

_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_

_Legends never die_

_When the world is calling out your name_

_Begging you to fight_

_Pick yourself up once more_

_Pick yourself up, 'cause_

_Legends never die_

_When the world is calling you (the world is calling you)_

_Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

_Legends never die_

_They become a part of you (they become a part of you)_

_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_

_Legends never die"_

The crowd clap at her performance along with Reese, Emerald, and Penny.

"Thank you, thank you folks spread the words for the singing sensation Kendra Boomer is here!" The girl declared as everyone cheered more, they then give her some money and left.

Kendra then look at the three with curiosity. "Say do you know where Beacon is?"

"Oh take a Bullhead there." Reese said **(**A/N I only noticed this when I read some stories of RWBY.**)**

"Okay thanks see ya!" Kendra then rush of with her earnings. The three of them then look at where she was, and Penny broke the silence.

"She's weird." That earned a deadpan face from Emerald and an embarrassed face from Reese.

**_In the Emerald Forest_**

The once peaceful forest was now a wrecking zone for Nora and her new teacher, she learned quite a lot but she needs more.

"Here I come Nora!" Sonya shouted as she then spins around with her hammer like a top and she smashed it on the tree, and launched it in immense speed.

"Yeehah!" Nora shots in glee as she spins in a same manner and launched some grenades to boost her speed which destroyed the tree on impact.

"Nice swing!" Sonya shouted as she slammed her hammer on the ground and a chunk of it jumped in front of her, she then swing her hammer again as the chunk of ground was sent to Nora.

Nora was prepared to smash it until a giant boulder blocked the chunk of dirt.

"What was that?" Nora asked as Sonya looked at the boulder and saw huge hand marks on it with multiple cracks.

The ground began to rumble as if something huge was walking around, the both of them look at the forest and saw few trees falling down from it. Both of them prepared their hammers till they saw the culprit.

It was a large bulky hunchback cyclops robot with a drill like lance that is even larger than Orion, and based on the design its purpose is stabbing and smashing.

"Hey Looker!" Sonya shouted in glee making Nora look at her.

The robot named Looker just made some beeping noises as he look at Sonya, and proceeding smashing her with his lance as the color of his eyes change to red.

Minutes later Looker then stop as the red lights were now gone leaving a passive Looker, and a groaning Sonya.

"Uh are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Oh don't worry. Ouch he really love nature so much that he give his own life for it." Sonya said while groaning.

Looker just look at her.

"Uhm hey big guy." Nora said to the large robot.

Looker look at her and wave while Sonya tried to stand up.

"Uh I think he almost break my back." Sonya said as she groan.

**_With Ruby_**

The young redhead is currently walking along the hallways of Beacon along with Yang and Amazon.

She was about to meet Penny and Reese, but Amazon drag her along with her sister, and the look of pure anger does not help at all.

"Grandpa what is going on?" Ruby asked as Amazon's hand kept a strong hold.

"Yeah your not this tense in your life I see you." Yang said as she struggled to their ancestor's grip.

"Let's just say another family member will be joining us." Amazon explained angrily as they reached Team RWBY's room.

Amazon opened the door and saw a black haired girl with lavender eyes standing their while drinking a cup of tea.

She wears a black shirt with red hems, dark brown pants, red running shoes, and a black headband.

"Nice to meet you again Amazon." The girl said surprising the two sisters.

"Zenora." Amazon said as he slightly growled.

"What not happy to see me?" The girl named Zenora asked with a smug smile.

"Never in my life." Amazon said as he growls more and his eyes gain slits.

"Uhm Grandpa who is she?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you didn't tell them about me?" Zenora said with the smugiest smile.

"Because I don't feel like it." Amazon stated as black tendrils slowly grew on his back, and making Ruby and Yang step back.

"Oh really Amazon you're not the forgettable type, I know you wanted nothing of this, but you shouldn't keep things away forever~"

"Ok thats it!" Amazon shouted in anger as he grabbed her face and threw her outside, and making holes from where she was thrown at.

"Grandpa!/Old man!" Ruby and Yang shouted in worry.

Amazon didn't hear their calls but rushed where he thrown her and pulverize her.

**_With Ilma_**

Ilma and Qrow were about to continue their talk till the ground shaking.

Ilma sighed and said, "Why does it have to be her."

Ilma quickly grabbed Qrow on his shoulder and left the area in a blinding light.

**_With Ruby_**

Ruby along with the rest of her team, Team JNPR, Team COVR, and the rest of Beacon are watching at the fight between Amazon and Zenora as the courtyard of Beacon is destroyed yet again.

"Grandpa stop!" Ruby shouted but it fell on deaf ears as Amazon breath a column of black fire, but Zenora opened her palm as the flames disperse immediately.

"What is even going on?" Weiss asked as Amazon summoned hundreds of arms to hit Zenora, but she opened her palm again and the arms disappear.

"My my Amazon are you getting rusty." Zenora taunt as Amazon's arm is glowing red.

"Shut up!" Amazon shouted in anger as everyone braced themselves for the attack.

Not until a beam of light went between the two and launching them away, and the light recedes revealing a confused Qrow and a very angry Ilma.

"Both of you stop this instance!" Ilma ordered loudly with so much power in her voice making everyone shiver.

"Yes Ilma" Amazon and Zenora said, Amazon was just regretting himself, while Zenora sneer for apologizing.

"Now, the two of you cousins will apologize with each other." Ilma ordered as everyone was shock at the revelation, Zenora was Amazon's cousin and he tried attack her in a brutal way for being near him.

"Heck no!" Amazon argued till he got hit on the hit by the flat part of Araixia.

"Do it." Ilma ordered as the two cousins tried to stop themselves from apologizing, but Ilma got irritated from their attitude and she raised Araixia again to hit them.

"Alright alright Zenora/Amazon I'm sorry." The two cousins apologized to each other and Ilma lowered her sword.

"Good now everyone go back to your rooms now!" Everyone immediately left the scene except for Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team COVR, and Ozpin. Yang look at her ancestor and said.

"Old man why didn't you tell us that she's our aunt?" Amazon then look at her then at Ilma and sigh.

"Let's just say we have a bad past." Zenora then look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just me, our three other cousins do, while two others respected you." She explained.

"And those three tortured me and the other two while you stayed away at the problem." Amazon stated as everyone look at Zenora in shock.

"I'm above you Amazon, and nothing will change that." Zenora boasted.

"Oh ha ha! Zenora you still forget that I'm your senior as you were recruited like a century ago." Amazon said smugly as Zenora huff in annoyance.

"Who are our other aunts and uncles?" Ruby asked as Amazon groan.

"Well I could say that they are.. eccentric, so I can describe the ones I like first." Amazon said as Ruby, Yang, and the others look at him.

"Well the first one is Ester and boy was she the biggest flirt I'll ever see, she will flirt with everyone and I was confused if she was straight or a lesbian when she flirts with every gender." Everyone laugh at that.

"The second one is Ulk and he has a big appetite really, he can beat the strongest eaters in a blink of an eye, and he is quite kind." Ilma and Zenora could only nod.

"Now for the ones I hate, you can already tell between me and Zenora, but she was hated by all of us actually since she didn't take any sides." Everyone then gave looks in sympathy to Zenora but she didn't want their pity.

"So the next one is Eriza and she was very greedy, she will pickpocket everyone without getting notice, and seduce anyone just to take their stuff." Everyone was now weary of their belongings.

"Next is Arpeliana and she was really really lazy, she is quite smart in everything, but she was to lazy to even lift a pen." Everyone tried to hold their laughter at the jab.

"Now this one is really the one I hate the most, Zethos a man who hated everything and likes to cause destruction, he only got satisfaction when he hear someone suffer, and he made them suffer even more by his own hands." Everyone gave looks of disgust at such action while Zenora looked quite embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell them about Eriza's neverending love to you." Ilma said with a mocking smile as Amazon shuddered.

"Oh don't remind me of that I still can't believe she was still stalking me, and I bet she is right now." Amazon stated as he looked and knowing his cousin's neverending love she will hide like she was invisible.

"All right let's stop this drabble and go inside." Ilma suggested and everyone nods.

**_The next day_**

Ozpin is now drinking in his favorite cup as he checked every student's records.

He knew something will happen soon since he always saw Ilma looking very very serious.

"Hey Ozzy!" Ozpin didn't even flinch as he looked outside his window and saw Amazon in cross leg sitting position while suspended by his tail, and was upside down.

"You this is getting old right?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"And your drinking habits still there." Amazon argued.

"Touche."

"Well Ilma send me here tell you something."

"And that is?"

"Well its like this." Amazon cough then said.

"A sorceress will destroy everything with her flames with an army of black creatures, but a knight whose chosen by the ancients of the thousand worlds will take down the army with an ancient blade. But in an exchange of the total destruction of the very battlefield to the sea, but the next time the sun rise a whole continent for peace will occur."

"What does it mean Amazon?" Ozpin asked.

"Don't know Ilma always know the answer not me."

"Still thank you for the warning."

"No problem Ozzy." Amazon then disappear and Ozpin continued his work.

**_In Team RWBY's room _**

Ruby along with Yang, Jaune, and her uncle Qrow are currently playing a game on the TV called Fortnite which Amazon got from another universe, Ruby immediately love it for its weapons and became quite good for 5 days, her sister Yang always got angry for every time she got shot out of nowhere and almost broke the TV, when Jaune visits the room he was already in Ruby's level, and Qrow was being lazy and wanted to do something different.

"Ahh! every time." Yang screamed in anger as she was shot again out of nowhere.

"Ruby build around Yang, I'll take out the sniper!" Jaune ordered.

"Alright alright!" Ruby screamed as she spam the buttons.

"Come on its only one team left!" Qrow said as he looked at the top left of the screen.

They are almost finish and they only need to take down one enemy.

"Taste my rocket!" Jaune shouted as he hit the last player and won.

"Yeah!" The four of them shout in victory.

In the kitchen Weiss and Blake are just reading some books as they have to endure the never ending, stress filled battle the four had in the game.

"Those dolts how could they be stressful in a game." Weiss said angrily.

"Well its a multiplayer battle game not a turned based." Blake said.

Knock Knock

Everyone then got their attention at the door as Ruby used her Semblance to get their, she opened it and revealed Ben and Ilma.

"Hey kids." Ben greeted.

"Hey/Hi/Sup." Everyone greeted.

"So I was in Vale and got you guys a cake." Ben said as he showed them a red box.

"Is this prank?" Yang asked as she looked at the box carefully.

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked innocently.

"Gimme gimme!" Ruby said as she rushed for the box till a barrage of bullets pelted the box as the box destroyed it was a cake and inside it;

Was a remote controlled bomb.

They looked were the source was and saw the TV glitching till a purple armored man came out of it.

The armor design was very futuristic, it has less restraint to move freely, antennas in the shape of bunny ears, a breathable mask with pitch black lenses, and a jetpack.

"You can fool anyone Ben but not me." The man said in a mature tone.

"Come on Rab you're no fun." Ben said as he pout but got hit by Ilma with her sword.

"What is it Charles?" Ilma asked the same guy.

"Okay I'm confused, what is his name?" Yang asked.

"Either one could be a code name." Blake said as she experienced it a long time ago.

"Well allow me to introduce myself, my nane is Charles V. Mason Jr. and my alias is Rab-6-1." The now introduced Charles greeted.

"Thanks for saving us from that prank." Ruby said.

"No problem." Charles said as his helmet slowly shifting a slightly terrifying face that everyone except Ilma and Ben scream at him in terror.

He has some normal features like his black hair but he has black scleras, pointed ears, and his lips and cheeks are gone revealing his teeth.

"Okay rude." Charles said as the group still felt fear as he moved his mouth.

"Charles put your helmet on." Ilma said as she smack his head and the helmet quickly formed.

"Alright sheesh let me know if anything's wrong." Charles said as he materialized and entered Qrow's Scroll.

"So anyone want something to eat?" Ben asked as everyone immediately raise their hands.

**_Meanwhile_**

Cinder was currently in her team's room changing all of her plans.

The demon with a thousand abilities, two angel that can control light itself, a woman who can turn into a giant, and now a woman who could dispel any attacks just by opening her palm.

These are no mortals that her leader can handle, they are people that could be gods themselves.

And if there's more of them, she will fail from the very beginning of it.

She can still remember the glare the man gave when he fought the statues under a minute without breaking a sweat.

"I need to report this immediately." She said as she took out her Scroll but didn't notice a pair of red eyes under the bed.

**_With _****_Pyrrha _**

The redhead amazonian is enjoying a small snack as she sat on a bench.

Her other teammates Ren and Nora are checking out some new restaurant while she waiting for her blonde leader.

When they progressed on their training, Pyrrha gained a warm feeling when he was close to him, like a dragon protecting its horde of treasure to the greedy.

"Pyrrha!" She then look and saw Jaune with some crumbs on his face and a small box.

"Jaune! you came." Pyrrha said as she hug the clumsy blonde and she didn't notice the small blush on his face.

"Easy slow down I need to take a breather, so let's sit down." Jaune suggested as both of them sat down.

They then chat for a few hours and immediately felt uncomfortable with each other till Jaune decided to speak.

"H-Hey Pyrrha." Jaune stuttered.

"Hmm what is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"You know for our first year in Beacon I thought I don't belong here till you come around." Jaune said with a smile as Pyrrha fiddled with hair.

"Really?" She said as she blushed.

"Yeah you made my time here different." Jaune said as he suddenly felt his heart beat faster.

"Oh it was nothing." She said as she giggled.

"You know I only noticed your beautiful voice." The redhead then had a massive blush from that.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yeah it is beautiful and couldn't forget about it." He said then gave a big sigh and said, "Pyrrha I have a confession to make."

This got Pyrrha's attention and asked, "What is it?"

Jaune then kneeled and held her hand, making her blush from the sudden act, and he said. "Pyrrha I couldn't help this feeling from my heart that you are my only one, so please ask me this."

"Pyrrha will you be my girlfriend." With those words Pyrrha immediately hug the clumsy blonde and kissed him as he was dazed from it.

"The answer is yes." Jaune then jumped in joy as his redhead teammate chuckle at her leader's attitude.

Up in a building, Ilma looked at the scene with a smile as she saw the act of her descendant.

"Jaune the dragon knight, your future will be grand as you continue to protect your lover from the forces of evil as she will be your equal." Ilma then disappear in a flash of light only leaving a small white feather behind as it gleams with the light.

.

..

...

...

**And done, so this is the change of the shippings to Rose Garden and Arkos, I was overjoyed for the mark of having you guys reading my stories, and I see you guys next time.**

**Also MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!!!!**

**Vic out Peace **


	10. Beginning of the Fall

**Hey guys Vic here, welcome for another chapter of the day as it will be the start of the Fall of Beacon, I'm also slowly learning how to make stories better, and here's last chapter's OCs.**

Name: Sonya Enginia

Age: 1,000,000,000

Job: Demolisher

Species: Human

Powers: Advanced Technology and future sight

Ability: Impressive skills using a hammer and high intellect.

Name: Kendra Boomer

Age: 5,000,000,000

Job: Singer and Inspirer

Species: Banshees

Powers: Volume changer for screaming high notes and very silent notes

Ability: Changes of how loud her voice is.

Name: Looker

Age: 50,000,000,000

Job: Guardian

Species: Ancient mechanical stone guardians

Powers: High memory about life and species and supernatural strength

Ability: 180 degree rotation and different types of scanners

Name: Zenora Fall

Age: Unknown

Job: Punisher

Species: Demon

Powers: Copies other powers with no limitations.

Ability: Uses extreme casualties for interrogations.

Name: Charles V. Mason Jr. aka Rab-6-1

Age: 40,000,000,000

Job: Spy and Hacker

Species: Experimented digitalized human

Powers: Can enter the cyber realm with no struggle and advance technologies

Ability: High body resistance and quick reflexes

**And that's all of them, I hope you enjoy. Peace**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_"Singing"_ **(**A/N I have an OC singing time to time**)**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:9 Beginning of the Fall_**

Today was the day the end of the festival will commence as Team RWBY, JNPR, COVR, and Emerald are currently taking care of Team CFVY's leader Coco and Yatsuhashi in the stadium's infirmary.

"Do you have to hit me that hard?" Coco asked as she groan in pain.

"Sorry," The mint haired teen said.

"Come on sis you know she needs to blend in," Reese stated.

"Oh shut up Reese," The young Adel said as she playfully punch the older Adel on the shoulder.

"You know we can surely win this by our training," Jaune said as everyone nods.

"Your right there luv, we can beat this chumps anyday," Cassie said with Viola nodding in agreement.

"It's too bad we didn't pass," Velvet said dejectedly.

"Velvet smile you don't look good with a frown, I'm gonna tell Turquoise," Orion said and smirk as he saw Velvet's blushing face.

"Orion!" Velvet cried in embarrassment as everyone laugh at her.

"So who are you gonna battle?" Ruby asked.

"Well Orion and I will be fighting next and I hope we fight..Team AASH (Ash) of Vacuo," Cassie quickly said the last part, but Weiss noticed her pause and gave a cheshire smile.

"Is that where Allan is learning," Weiss said as Cassie blush.

"Weiss!!" Cassie shouted in embarrassment.

"Wait do you mean Allan Abuo the Prince of the Vacuon Desert?" Blake asked.

"Indeed Madam Belladonna, Allan Abua along with his older brother Arbo Abua are competing here," Orion said.

"Even him," Cassie said as she placed her head on the palm of her hands and groan.

"Who's this Allan guy?" Yang asked and saw Weiss snicker.

"Weiss come on," Cassie cried in embarrassment.

"Well Allan is Cassie's boyfriend and she can't stop talking about him for a few hours before," Weiss stated as everyone laugh at the embarrassed princess.

"Anyway guys I'm gonna check on Penny," Reese said as Emerald followed him.

"Well we will go to our match," Orion said as he lift the embarrassed Cassie.

**_With Amazon_**

Amazon is currently walking around Vale with his cousin Zenora with a different get up.

Zenora shortened her hair to neck length, she now wear a mesh shirt over a large black coat with a high collar, baggy cargo pants, and military boots.

As they walk around some guys would look at his cousin as her mesh shirt reveals her underwear and will ogle her for it.

He might hate her,

...but no one will ogle his cousin.

"Zenora tell me again why do you wear like that?" Amazon asked as Zenora gave him a face that has no shame.

"The style looks bland on me since I literally saw multiple choices from other universes, and I want to make Ester jealous if we meet again," Zenora stated.

"Your too prideful Zenora more than of your father who I could tell a totally mess up uncle," Amazon said as his mind traced back on all of those times.

They were about to argue again till someone ran into them.

"Ow what the heck!" Amazon said as he just land on his cousin as both of them groan.

"Amzy!" Both of them look up and saw a young girl in a purple kimono and a perfectly cylindrical purple hat with a small tag on the center.

"Kyoi what are you doing here, and if your here where's X?" Amazon asked the girl named Kyoi.

"Sliriy is here and I want to play with her," Amazon deadpan on that, "And X is in the forest hunting."

"Alright Kyoi just go to Beacon Sliriy might be playing there and wait for us there," Amazon ordered as Kyoi gave a salute and ran to find a Bullhead.

"So gotta find her partner Amzy," Zenora said as she gave him a toothy grin.

"I am and stop stealing my smile," Amazon said as he point at her accusingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Zenora mocked.

**_With Ilma _**

The young angel is currently under Beacon again as she look at her comatosed descendant.

She felt Amber's given power is attracting to something which is slowly recovering Amber, but it was too slow.

And she knows where it is, but couldn't interfere because of her visions.

"You'll be okay soon my young autumn and you will see your family again," Ilma said as she look at her face.

**_With Ruby_**

Ruby is currently in Vale with Fenrir and Zwei walking beside her, and a black bird on her shoulder that she created and named it Phoenix.

She created the little bird to support her on the distance by shooting its feathers in a manner of the Nevermore.

And along with her is Yang and her uncle Qrow as they admire the whole decorated city.

She would ask Reese to come, but he was going with his girlfriend and created child.

She would ask Weiss, but she was going with her own sister.

She would ask Team JNPR, but they have their own activities.

So she was with her sister, uncle, and guardians being some comfortable company she would have.

Right now she was asking her uncle for some tips on their powers.

"Uncle Qrow come on I want to turn to an animal too," Ruby said while pouting as she held her uncle's arm.

"Ruby it is really hard to maintain and you need more practice, do you want to crush your own skeleton if you don't," Qrow said as Ruby still pouts not getting the threat.

"I want to do it now!" Ruby whined

"No means no Ruby, and I bet the old man agrees with me," Qrow said with Ruby still pouting.

"Come on Ruby, we better hurry Cas and Orion's match is coming up," Yang said as Ruby quickly perk up and used her Semblance as she grab her sister and uncle, and disappear in a flurry of rose petals.

**_In the stadium_**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's see who the randomizer chooses for the next bout," Port spoke through the mike.

The randomizer then spun and lands on Cassie and Orion's pictures.

"Cassie Winstron and Orion Stallidon of Vale."

"Ready their big guy," Cassie said as she nudge Orion as he crossed his arms and gain a stoic face.

"They will face against... Allan and Arbo Abua of Vacuo."

"How about you Miss Winstron are you ready," Orion said with a smirk as he saw Cassie getting timid as they went out to the battlefield.

"This might be a good match," Oobleck said.

"Indeed a battle with both might and agility on four of the combatants due to their intense training," Port said.

And on the other side of the arena are two black haired male Monkey Faunus, with tan skin, and cobalt blue eyes as the first was short while the other was taller and bulky.

The short one is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, brown pants, a gray scarf that covered the top and bottom part of his face, and brown boots. On his hands is a chain-sickle laced with Dust. This is Allan Abuo leader of Team AASH.

The tall bulky one is wearing a sandy yellow long sleeved shirt, black pants, red boots, and a black scarf around his neck. On his hand is a long staff with a revolver's cylinder on it along with the barrel. This is Arbo Abua, Allan's older brother and partner.

"Are you alright Allan?" Arbo asked his nervous little brother.

"Peachy," Allan said nervously.

"Well let's go,"

Then the four of them walked forward as they finally reached the battle area.

"Hey Al," Cassie said as she tries to hide her blush on her scarf.

"Hey Cas," Allan said nervously as his blush is covered by his own scarf.

"May the best team win," Arbo said to Orion.

"Agree," Orion said back as the area began shifting.

The arena then set itself to four quarters, the first being a dense forest, the second being a badlands, the third being a land with floating rocks, and the last one being a man made tar pit that only reach the knees.

"3..2..1..Begin!"

Orion and Arbo quickly charged at each other as Cassie and Allan got some distance.

Cassie then set Storm Quiver to its shotgun and baton mode as she began shooting Allan as said Faunus is blocking everything with his chain-sickle.

"No holding back love?" Cassie asked as she dodged a sweep.

"No holding back," Allan said as he swung his chain-sickle above him as it pick up dust, and began creating a dome around him. Class manipulated the wind to get rid of the dust dome, and reveals 5 Allans.

"Come on then!" Cassie shouted as she began firing bullets.

As they were fighting, Orion and Arbo are currently in a stalemate in strength as thay hit their weapons to each other. Orion swung to his right with more power as Arbo blocked it and pushed slightly back.

"Rahhh!" Orion then activated his Semblance as he began pushing Arbo back, he then stopped pushing, and aimed the tip of his lance at Arbo and fired his laser as Arbo was launched to one of the floating rocks.

Arbo quickly stood up as his Aura glowed around his body, he twirled his staff and slammed it on the ground, and the ground began shaking.

'A retributional Semblance,' Orion thought as he remembered Yang's Semblance. He then set Autumn Star on his shoulder and began firing his laser.

Arbo quickly sidestepped away from the beam and fired Fire Dust from his staff, and kicked some rubble to him.

Orion swat the attack away as he charged in with his Semblance active.

Back with Cassie, she kept firing rounds after rounds as 10 clones of Allan charged at her.

"Its that the best you can do luv?" Cassie asked as she twirled her baton with some wind to sharpen it.

"I'm not even getting serious," He said as more clones appears to attack the young heir.

**_With Team _****_RWBY and Team JNPR _**

"Look at them go," Nora said in awe as the battle continues.

"His Semblance is more proficient than mine and Sun's," Blake said as she watched Allan's clones attack alongside him, the one thing she and Sun can't do with theirs.

"Does Cas and Allan had some history before Weiss?" Ren asked the heiress.

"Well when we were little, Cassie was going to Vacuo with her family to pick up some very sweet berries from one of her father's associates, till Cassie wondered the streets and gave an apple to a child, not until the vendor saw her and tried to chop her hand off for doing it," Everyone wince at that but Weiss continued. "She was then saved by Allan as he stopped it along with his brother Arbo, they then play around and cause some mischief around the stalls, and no kidding she got pictures of those pranks they did, when Cassie is finally going home with her family, Allan rushed to her and kissed her, she was a blushing mess after that, her mother showed me some pictures of it, and I tell you she couldn't stop stutter."

Everyone then laugh at the silly love story between the two. They then saw Cassie make a small tornado which knock Allan and his clones away, and Orion finally knocked Arbo out making them the winners.

When Allan woke up, he quickly kissed Cassie making her stutter, and Oobleck chasing him in protectiveness.

**_Meanwhile_**

Amazon is currently on top of Beacon as the wind breeze through his hair, he always go to high places to feel them as he could relax since he has some cold blood in his veins.

Ruby and Yang's training were doing great with their respective abilities, they were on track, but never close to his level.

Jaune's is in the same level as them as he can heal in a much faster pace, and form larger barriers quicker.

He could feel the upcoming battle soon as he never forget those feelings.

He then felt a presence behind him, he turned around and saw Kyoi and a centuar looking dragon with three eyes, gray scales, hook claws, and leathery wings.

"Kyoi so you finally found X," Amazon said as the Kyoi giggle.

X just growl at him.

"Love you to big guy, now Kyoi follow my shadow, so you can find Sliriy," Amazon said as a shadowy figure of himself and began guiding Kyoi and X.

Amazon then went back feeling the wind on his face and began shivering as he know the time is coming.

**_Back in the stadium 4 hours later_**

Having Yang being accused of being brutal from her match, the rest of Team RWBY were watching closely with Emerald's team as it was now between Pyrrha and Penny, along with Team COVR and Team JNPR, with some information from Emerald, Reese gave Penny some adjustments if she would get damaged.

Ilma was also with them with a little dove perched on her shoulder, she is also waiting for the upcoming catastrophe as her eyes began glowing.

"Hey where's Grandpa Amazon?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

"He needs to keep his mind clear as he can't focus if didn't, and will lose control," Ilma explained as she always know her partner.

"I just hope Penny will be okay," Reese said.

"Don't worry Reese love, we can stop this," Cassie assured.

"Besides we have some patrol to lessen the casualties," Ilma said.

"Hey kids," Everyone then saw Ben trying to sit with them, but due to his features he was uncomfortable.

"Anything Ben?" Ilma asked the male harpy.

"Grimm hordes north from here," Ben whispered so he couldn't cause a panic.

"Go again and watch over Kyoi and X," Ilma ordered.

"You got it," Ben said as he stood from his seat and flew away.

"It's starting!" Nora yelled getting everyones attention.

"Jaune did Pyrrha sleep well last night," Ilma asked her descendant.

"Yeah she did, I even gave her some coffee this morning, why do you ask?" Jaune asked.

"Because if you didn't chaos will come after, but when you did it we have a good chance," Ilma explained.

"Truly you are unique Madam Willow," Orion said.

"Thank you for the compliment Orion, now excuse me as I am needed somewhere else," Ilma said as she stood up and walked away for the exit.

"Guys," Reese called out getting everyones attention. "Its starting."

Everyone then saw Emerald gave them some hand signals as they quickly prepare their Scrolls.

**_Meanwhile _**

Zenora is currently in the outskirts of Vale along with Estriya as they patrol the area for any Grimms.

Currently Estriya is questioning Zenora's decency.

"Zenora change your shirt its too provoking!" Estriya said in anger.

"Your one to talk you wear a short skirt," Zenora said in annoyance.

"At least I have some cover for it!"

"Hey girls!" Both of them then look up and saw Ben descending.

"Hey bird brain," Zenora teased making Ben groan, almost everyone hate her for being too annoying and prideful for her own good.

"I'm gonna call dad," Estriya said as she walk away with a phone on her hand.

As she left, Ben just sigh and rubs his forehead, he might be one of the twelve strongest Elemental, but leading was not one of his forte as he is very mischievous and just want some quiet time.

"Zenora will you ever stop?" Ben asked the demoness.

"Do you ever see me stop?" Zenora asked.

"Zenora I'm your superior, I might not be good, but tell me what's the problem," Ben explained making Zenora huff and gave an aura of pride.

"Its nothing," She simply said.

"Zenora," Ben threatened as gust of wind blew around them.

He didn't get an answer, so the wind moved stronger and faster as some of the trees began to uproot. He then saw Zenora shiver a little but not enough.

He then made a twister surrounding them making Zenora fall on her behind.

"Alright, alright I'm just jealous okay, I have a horrible life with this job as I even didn't like it one bit," Zenora said angrily.

"Your not the only one, Sorrow is very obvious, Douson completely hates it, and here you are complaining about," Ben explained.

"That's not the point, I hate it because they limit my powers, and making Amazon stronger than me," Zenora sneered.

"Life is not always fair," Ben stated.

"Why I ought a-"

Rumble!

"Oh dear! Help Estriya I need to report this to Ilma," Ben ordered and flew away leaving Zenora to curse but followed her orders.

"This better be worth it," Zenora said to herself as she entered the forest.

.

..

...

...

**And done, so anyways thank you for reading this chapter and expect more in the next chapter.**

**And lastly Merry Christmas, Vic out Peace**


	11. The Fall of a Pawn

**You know the drill, onto the ****OCs.**

Name: Kyoi

Age: 50,000

Job: Spy

Species: Arachnid

Powers: Spirit and Spider like powers

Ability: Camouflage and High senses

Name: X-23

Age: 50,000

Job: Scout

Species: Draconic Centaur

Powers: High Intimidation and Flame breath

Ability: Flight, Hard Scales, and Further sight

**So let's start.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking"

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_"Singing" _(A/N I have an OC singing time to time)

**_Chapter:10 The Fall_****_ of a Pawn_**

Grimms are attacking Vale to ruins as Hunters and Huntressess are fighting them off.

When Pyrrha was about to cut Penny into pieces, Penny dislocated the cords of her blades but some knicked her revealing her robotic parts giving a slight panic till the Grimms began attacking.

Ilma was with them as the dove on her shoulder turned to a sword as she began slahing them to pieces with Jaune with his upgraded Croceo Mors.

Pyrrha was ordered by Ozpin to follow him, but she didn't noticed her shadow moving irregularly.

"Don't hold back now Jaune," Ilma said as her blade shot a beam to a Grimm.

"Like I don't have a choice," Jaune answered as he he kept slashing the upcoming horde.

They then saw Estriya in her Giant state as she stomps the Grimms, and lifted a Goliath and threw it to a small group of Beowolf.

"Let's move Estriya will take care of this," Ilma ordered as she and Jaune quickly left to let Estriya crush her targets.

**_With Weiss_**

The heiress is currently battling a group of hacked robots along with Sun, Neptune, Coco, Velvet, and Cassie as they kept them away from Beacon.

"Don't hold back now," Cassie said as she let out a twister which made one of the robots to fall over.

Coco then fired her minigun along with Velvet using a holographic copy of said weapon.

More robots came till they were frozen in a huge block of ice.

They then noticed the area is being covered in frost as a woman with light blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a light blue winter coat with a snowflake insignia on the back, black jeans, and snow boots walked in.

"You kids should move along now," She said coldly but they followed, she then looked at the enemies in front of her as frost covered her body.

"When winter is near, I bring the snow," She said as a snowstorm surrounds her and began to glow in a light blue hue.

Far away from the scene is Weiss and her group as they kept running, and kill off the Grimms attacking them.

"Are you sure she's gonna be alright?" Sun asked till a large spire of ice came out where they were stood before.

"I think she's gonna be just fine," Coco said till a feminine giant made of ice rose from there making them look at it in surprise till they kept running.

Meanwhile Weiss is in her thoughts when she saw the exact symbol of her family from the woman, she just shook it off and thought about it later.

**_With Ruby_**

The young reaper is currently chasing Torchwick and his associate as she sliced through every single Grimm in front of her, she kept going till the robot soldier began to block her path.

She was about to cut them away, but a silver pickup truck with blue trims came out of nowhere and ran them over, and quickly morphed into a bipedal robot with glowing blue eyes.

"Go now little drake," The robot said as its voice kept changing by word.

"Thanks," Ruby said as she used her Semblance to get through while the robot smashed them to mush.

"Good luck little drake," The robot muttered as two axes materialized on his hand, and began to hack and slash.

**_With Amazon_**

The half-demon hero is currently keeping away any flying Grimms away from Beacon as he summoned large sea serpents from the waters.

"Feel my wrath!" Amazon declared as he breath fire at an incoming Grimm.

Some tried to flank him but multiple bone spikes grew from his arms, and stabs them in their tracks.

"Come on!" Amazon shouted as the spikes on his arms launch like missiles.

"Coming through!" Amazon saw his brother flew like a rocket as a diamond shaped barrier surrounds him.

"Nile catch!" Amazon shouted as he extended his arm as Nile grabbed it, and began to swing his brother like a flail.

Nile quickly ducked and rolled out of his barrier as he created a shield to separate him and his brother from the attacking Grimms.

"Nile defend the area I need to go to Ilma," Amazon ordered.

"You got it," Nile them prepared a large barrier as Amazon flew away.

**_With Ozpin_**

The coffee drinking Headmaster along with the Mistraltan Champion is currently under Beacon to extract the Fall Maiden's power as a fail safe.

Pyrrha was reluncted a little, but Ilma talked her out of it as she will be their to ensure the power and the girl's life.

"You're here good," Pyrrha jump a little as Ilma came out of nowhere with Jaune behind her.

"Let's get this over it," Ilma said as she pointed her sword to Amber's body, and a golden chain shot out and connected to her.

Suddenly an arrow went past them, but a barrier stop in its tracks. They look where the arrow came from and saw Cinder with a frown.

"This very battle always was in shambles in the beginning," Ilma said as her sword stopped glowing, signaling that it was finished.

Pyrrha felt herself stronger as an orange aura covers her.

"Drats," Cinder sneered as she was about to fire another arrow, but Ilma tackled her and flew upward of the area.

"Ms. Nikos go now, I'll check on Amber," Ozpin ordered as Pyrrha quickly ran to the elevator, while Ozpin checked Amber's sleeping form and noticed her slow breathing as he smiled, and felt relieved.

**_With Ilma_**

Ilma continued upwards till they reached Ozpin's office and destroyed the walls as Cinder rolled away and Ilma looked at her as she used Araixia as a cane.

"What are you gonna do now little girl?" Ilma asked as Cinder felt insulted and fired more arrows.

"Are you really a one trick pony?" Cinder got more angry as she fired multiple fireballs.

"I guess not," Ilma said as she just deflect them with her blade.

They then heard a loud roar as Dragon Grimm circled around them making Cinder smirk.

"Incoming in 3," Ilma counted down.

"2" They then heard a louder roar.

"1" Then the large Grimm was bitten down by Amazon's sea serpent, and dragged it under the sea.

"This battle is over. Amazon!" Ilma called out as she flew up, and glowed in a blinding light.

She then saw Amazon covered in a black mist as they circled each other.

**_Meanwhile_**

Ben kept shooting his sharpened feathers till he saw Ilma and Amazon circling.

"Better get this people out of here," He then flew away as he ordered the students to get all the civilians to the Bullheads.

Estriya also noticed Amazon and Ilma so she grew more larger than the CIT. A portal appeared behind her, and a metal backpack for her size sets on her back and ship cannons came out of it as it fired more Grimms.

Ruby saw her ancestor as she is on the Bullhead that Roman used along with his partner to escape as she tried to stop the said petite heterochromic girl.

"Grandpa," Ruby whispered as she grew some claws to set herself on the Bullhead as she lets Fenrir and Phoenix fight Neo.

"Phoenix fire breath," Phoenix quickly followed the order and breath out a column of fire from his beak.

"Fenrir take out the propellers cause we're going manual," Fenrir nods as he curled up to a ball like a hedgehog and rolled to the first propeller to destroy it, and bounced to the other as the Bullhead began to crash.

Ruby quickly summoned a pair of wings on her back, and began flapping upwards as she latched on the Bullhead tightly.

In the cockpit, Roman sigh as he knew this would happen.

An angry Yang was charging at a redhead Bull Faunus who was attacking her partner as she focused all of her rage in her fist.

The Bull Faunus saw this and tried to cut Yang, but Yang's rage filled fist launched him away.

"Come on Blake let's move!" Yang called out as she quickly grabbed Blake and ran as she saw her old man circling above.

Weiss and her group was picked up by the pickup truck as it drove through, and got caught by Estriya's enlarged hand and puts them in her backpack which acts as a base when she isn't huge.

"Kids you made it," The group turned and saw Geara in a full military outfit. She then said. "Quick follow me."

**_Back with Amazon and Ilma_**

They continued circling and circling till Ilma glowed brighter and Amazon got covered more by the black mist. They slowly closed in to each other, and as they hit each other they bounced back and gone faster than before. The light and mist grows bigger and stronger till both of them hit each other hard.

A very shockwave occurred when they impacted which caused some strong waves, quakes, and made Cinder go off balance a little as she looked at a large gray orb in the sky.

The orb slowly disintegrate as a white haired male knight with metal wings on his back is standing on the very air itself as he wields a long iron broadsword with a face shaped guard on his right hand.

Cinder felt the very presence of him is far different than Salem as he gives a strong sense of justice and honor by his hands, but held a god-like power in his soul.

"No more of this foolish motive," He said as his voice was filled so much dominance as he swung his downward.

As hell break loose.

His swing caused an extremely large flying slash cut half of Vale City with ease.

Cinder quickly fell on her behind in fear at the knight's power as she quickly moved back in horror as the knight moved closer to her.

**_With Ruby_**

"W-Whoa," The little reaper shuttered, she was on Estriya's backpack as she watched on screen the effects of the knight's attack with everyone watching in shock.

"O-Ozpin do know you this very power?" Glynda asked in fear of the power of one swing to a rather calm Ozpin.

"I do but it must be done," Ozpin said simply as a conscious Amber was holding onto Qrow very tightly.

"Master I'm scared," Penny said as held on Reese's left arm while Emerald held on the other.

"Don't worry he's on our side," Reese assured as his team was with him, but Orion and Viola were injured during the invasion.

Orion got a scar on his left eye when he was overwhelmed by three White Fang Lieutenants, and his left arm was cut off when a Griffin bit it off when he wasn't aware as he was attacking the other Grimms. He still can survive since he is being treated very well.

And Viola got a concussion when she was hit on the head by a lot of debris which then fell on her body, but Weiss and Cassie digged her and carried her away.

**_Back with the knight_**

"Stay back!" Cinder shouted in fear as she was in a corner.

The knight's power still made her scared which she tried to avoid.

"I can sense great pain in you child, so I'll help you with this pain," The knight said as Cinder was confused, Then a great shower of light covered the area which shone around Vale.

The knight suddenly was on the air as he swings madly as more of the flying attacks struck Vale City to nothing.

**_Back in Estriya's backpack/base_**

"What is he doing!" Weiss shouted in horror along with everyone.

"There is a perfectly good reason Ms. Schnee," Ozpin assured making everyone look at him. "The whole area is filled so much negativity that it is too dangerous to live in and Grimm will roam to hunt there, his blade can remove those negativity, but the very area will bring back painful memories so he is destroying it."

Everyone gawk at the coffee drinking Headmaster's statement and were deep in thought.

"Geara what time is it?" Ben asked the android.

"2 o clock 4 more till sunrise," She answered.

"Better make the call," Ben said as he left the group.

**_Back with the _****_knight_**

He kept swinging left and right, down and over, as each swing cauterized the whole land itself.

With a finishing blow, he dropped down to the ground and impaled the very earth which blows up like a volcano.

The knight was suddenly up in the air as he looked at the destruction he caused.

"I have seen the sins in this lands, the past corrupts the future, but protectors we're assigned to stop this corruption. For we are the Elements and we will end i. If my name brings brings hope to the innocents and fear to my enemies. Then I will shout it the world!" He declared as he felt every camera points at him.

He raised his sword in the air and shouted. "My name is Arthur Calius, the Paladin of the Elements, for I am here to save this world!"

With that very declared the world of Remnant will expect many changes.

**So yeah that happened, I am slowly want this to be abandoned since I have so many ideas that I can't focus on my other stories, so I will have a major break after I finish the other chapters of my other stories. So anyways thank you for your support.**

**Vic out Peace **


	12. Adoption

**So like it said, it is finally the adoption of this story, I know some of you might complain, but I can't really continue this.**

**Okay this is my reason why; I really didn't watch the whole series of the show, which made me lose track on the story, I can't get enough details to perfecty picture it, and I suck making an AU of series that I don't entirely watch.**

**But here's the good news for this.**

**New stories which separates themselves from the original series will be made soon enough;**

**The likes of RWBY having some betrayal or different schools,**

**Naruto in another country, banished, or betrayal,**

**And so much more, so stay tune.**

**Vic out Peace.**


End file.
